


The Runaway Duck

by SuperWolfieStar



Category: British Royalty RPF, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Love Triangles, M/M, Other, Royal Love, donpad, three gay caballeros friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWolfieStar/pseuds/SuperWolfieStar
Summary: Donald have enough, his family never appreciate him for everything he have done for them. So he decided to runaway from his home and move to England where he work as the palace servant. He thought his life would be better without them just as he plan. However, he never expected and plan to fall in love and encounter with Prince Harry of England.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That’s right people! I am back!! Not death! I just move to FanFiction.Net where I do some fanfic stories in there but I do miss this and I write a story of Donald runaway from his home and move England where he work as the palace servant and later fall in love of Prince Harry. So I hope you all enjoy and please leave a Kudos & Comments are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and thank you for reading this.

It was a raining stormy night in Duckburg, everyone was fast asleep in their comfortable bed and a nice warm blanket to help them getting cold. In the McDuck Manor, there’s one duck who wasn’t asleep. His name is Donald Duck, the nephew of Scrooge McDuck, the uncle of his three triplets nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie, a friends, the cousin of his relatives, the son of his parents Quackmore Duck and Hortense McDuck. And the twin young brother of Della Duck.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed. His hand was folded as he heard the thunder cracking in the sky and the raindrop splashed his window. 

A thunder sound was heard outside at night. 

Donald couldn’t take it anymore adventuring with Scrooge McDuck and the boys. Some of their adventuring can be very dangerous and ended them up at the hospital or better worst, they will be death. Donald remember that he was force to go to Gladstone at the House of Fortune, a massive hotel/casino. 

Gladstone welcomes his family, impressing the kids much to Donald's dismay. When Gladstone asks them to stay for a bit, Scrooge decides to leave with Huey, Dewey, and Webby, but Louie and a reluctant Donald decide to spend time with Gladstone. Gladstone uses his luck to earn winnings as Louie becomes more and more fascinated by Gladstone's ability. As Louie enjoys the prizes Gladstone earns, Donald gets the short end of the stick with his bad luck, becoming increasingly downtrodden over how Louie admires Gladstone as the favorite best and coolest uncle which break Donald heart.

Before they can leave, Donald gets fed up with the praise Gladstone receives from Louie and decides to leave the casino with them. Gladstone tries to stop him, and it is revealed that Gladstone has been mystically imprisoned by Liu Hai. Liu Hai then reveals his true nature: he is a spirit of fortune and the entire casino is an illusion, a trap to lure the greedy.   
  
Gladstone admits that because of his luck, Liu Hai imprisoned him to feed on his fortune and grow stronger. He called Scrooge and Donald to rescue him in the first place, but Donald can’t believe of what Gladstone said, he was using him to get him out of the casino. But he couldn't tell them to hide suspicion from Liu Hai. Liu Hai then proposes that Scrooge take Gladstone's place, as the richest duck in the world is more valuable than someone who just happens to be lucky. 

Instead, Scrooge challenges Liu Hai to a game for their freedom, which an intrigued Liu Hai accepts; however, Gladstone is chosen as Liu Hai's champion with Donald to represent the Duck family, and the game is a race to the finish line. Gladstone is able to avoid the race's obstacles with ease, while Donald continuously faces the traps and strays behind. When Donald is about to give up, his family cheers him to keep going; motivated by their support and remembering his tenacity, Donald is able to make it ahead and crosses before Gladstone (who ironically was distracted by a twenty dollar bill in front of him).   
  
Although Donald won, Scrooge convinces Liu Hai to take Donald as his prisoner instead of Gladstone. The group is released, but the kids, including Gladstone, are furious at Scrooge; however, Liu Hai is severely malnourished due to absorbing Donald's bad luck. Thus, Donald is released as Liu Hai and the casino fade into oblivion. The kids congratulate Donald, and the group heads back to Launchpad.

Although, Donald was still angry at Scrooge for making a that selfish decision which almost give him a heart attack, he was this close to take the boy’s far away from him and never speak to him, talk to him, and never come back. But he sight as he have to get use to it. There are many thing which make him that he was betray, being use, and was hurt and injured. 

One time, Donald was left injured as they all ignored him. He sprained his ankle and it took him hours until they relieve that they have forgot him. They took him a hospital where he need to be on cast for weeks to heal.

Second is that Donald was force to go on dangerous trip, They sail into a ocean on his boathouse where Donald was taking a wheel but Scrooge insists that Launchpad can drive the boat and he was kick out. They were attack by a giant sea monster. It attack them and it hit him so hard that he was put into a coma for five weeks.

There is another time where Donald didn’t want to go which make Scrooge very angry and he yell at him as he call Della to go with him and they left Donald alone.

Donald is sick of being treated this way, he was alway being blame for something he didn’t committed. He alway having a deep depression, suicide though, and wanted to end the pain inside of him. He felt like he’s a puppet being control by the strings. He’s screaming, and crying on the inside everyday of his life. He’s living in his own fantasy world where he can be free, escape, getting away from the real world where he can play, run, laugh, amused, and doing whatever he please and whatever he want and have his bad luck being gone forever. But thing is like fairytale ending where Cinderella married a Prince, Sleeping Beauty was woke from her curse by the handsome prince. Or Pinocchio becoming a real boy.

But to him, he didn’t have a happy ending like any other fairy tales stories he read as a child. He will never find his happy ending. Never. He will never live happily ever after. He felt like his life is like Cinderella.

Donald Duck tries to control his temper. But everyone knows nothing goes according to plan for Donald. All these years, all these years they wanted Donald to control his rage and the very second that he does them all consider it a bad thing and try to make mad, rage, and frustration again.  

He have four friends he trusted the most. Panchito, Jose, Storkules, and Della. He trust her all his life. She listen to his problem, help him, conform him, and willing to sacrifice everything for him. She give him a shoulder to cry. Until she left his nephews in his hand and took the rocket ship, he blame his uncle for it and saying that he built the rocket so he was responsible for lost Della in space. Panchito and Jose he trusted them. They give him all the love he deserves, they go on incredible adventure together and they protect him. He like traveling with them around the world together. And Storkules, he… well… Storkules. They have very strong relationship to each other. Sure Donald get annoy by him but he’s still his best friend. 

But life isn’t tiring out to him. But that where enough is enough. He’s going to run away. He rush over to his closet, take out a suitcase bag. Open up and grab some clothes from the closet. He open his drawer and grab some extra pants, underwear and money. He bought some money with him. He wore his black jacket and he quickly ran downstairs as the thunder was heard outside. He walk to the kitchen and grab some snacks to eat. He took out a piece of notebook paper as. he wrote a note. 

After he wrote a note and he open a door and put his hood over him as it was still storming outside. He close a door. He ran out of the garden and he quickly run downhill and carefully watch where he going. He reach a gate and open it. As he open one of the gate he turn around for a last look. He saw McDuck Manor sitting at the top of the hill. He turn his face away and walk out. Donald ran to his boathouse as he open a door and he thrown his suitcase bag onto a coat in his living room. He got out and turn the engine on. He look one as time at the Scrooge Manor before he sail away. 

“Long so everyone.” Donald whisper softly as he drove away into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

“What did you mean he left!?!” The yell was so loud, everyone in entire Duckburg City can hear it and it coming from McDuck Manor. The richest duck in the world. Scrooge McDuck, was yelling at the boys.

It was 12 afternoon and they were planning to go on the lost island where the treasure was hidden and they will go together with Donald but unfortunately. Donald left and nobody have seen him in the morning.

“He left this letter to all of us.” Huey replied as Scrooge snap a letter from Huey hand.

The household went silent as the old man begin read the paper that Donald have left them.

_“To my family_

_I have run away because I am done! I have enough of you all. You drag me so many dangerous places we go and I ended up getting serious injuries. All you care of finding a treasure than taking care of me. You didn’t give me some respect and love I deserve but instead. You treat me nothing. I work my butt to find a better jobs to support the boys. I try to control my anger but you make it worst._

_One time, I was left injured as you all ignored me. I sprained my ankle and it took you all a hours until you relieve that you have forgot me. You took me a hospital where I need to be on cast for weeks to heal._

_Second is that I was force to go on dangerous trip, we sail into a ocean on my boathouse where I was steering a wheel but Scrooge insists that Launchpad can drive the boat and I was kick out by my own boathouse. We were attack by a giant sea monster. It attack us and it hit me so hard that I was put into a coma for five weeks._

_There is another time where I didn’t want to go which make Scrooge very angry and he yell at me as he call Della to go with him and they left me alone._

_I am sick of being treated this way, I alway being blame for something I didn’t committed. I alway having a deep depression, suicide though, and wanted to end the pain inside of him. I felt like I’m a puppet being control by the strings. I AM screaming, and crying on the inside everyday of my life. You all chose to ignore it. I am living in my own fantasy world where I can be free, escape, getting away from the real world where I can play, run, laugh, amused, and doing whatever I please and whatever I want and have my bad luck being gone forever. But thing isn’t like a fairytale ending where Cinderella married a Prince, Sleeping Beauty was woke from her curse by the handsome prince. Or Pinocchio becoming a real boy._

_But to me, I didn’t have a happy ending like any other fairytale stories I read as a child. I will never find his happy ending. Never. I will never live happily ever after. I felt like my life is like Cinderella._

_Daisy have be disrespectful to me after everything I done to her. And yet she still didn’t appreciate to me. Even when Gladstone suddenly show up. He took her for a fancy date and yet. I have enough of her and went to her home and told her. I told her everything she have done for me for nothing and she didn’t appreciate everything I did. So yeah, I broke up with her. I thrown her stuff she give to me in the trash._

_Daisy deserves it. She never appreciate everything I sacrifice for her. Never._

_I tried my best to control my temper. But you all knows nothing goes according to plan for me. All these years, all these years you wanted me to control my rage and the very second that I does you all consider it a bad thing and try to make mad, rage, and frustration again._

_I have four friends I trusted the most. Panchito, Jose, Storkules, and Della. I trust Della all my life. She listen to my problem, help me, conform  me, and willing to sacrifice everything for me. She give me a shoulder to cry. Panchito and Jose, I trusted them. They give me all the love and respect I deserves, we go on incredible adventure together and they even protect me. I like traveling with them around the world together. And Storkules, he… well… Storkules. We have very strong friendship to each other. Sure I get annoyed by him but he’s still my best friend._

_But life isn’t tiring out for me. But that where enough is enough. I am leaving. I am OUTTA of here._

_Please don’t try to find me or make me come home._ _I won’t coming back. I will never coming back to Duckburg._

_Signed Donald F. Duck”_

Scrooge grimaced at the end of the letter. He have no idea how much Donald was having. The guilt that the family was feeling had doubled, no, quadrupled at the end of the letter. So this was what Donald was feeling during those few months. Nothing but sadness and anguish. By now the triplets were straight out feeling guiltily and Scrooge was having a hard time staying strong for the family.  
  
"So Master Donald was writing these letters…in order to stay in control of his temper?" asked Mrs. Beakley as she re-read the letter. "I must say that I never would have thought such a method would work on someone like Master Donald."

"We go and find him!" shouts Louie, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We have to go out to wherever he is and bring him home and tell him how sorry we are."

Huey wiped his eyes and hiccupped, "But what if he doesn't what to—?"

“No! Don’t you dare finish it!”

“We have no idea where he is! Who know what will happen!?” Dewey exclaimed.

“Well. We can’t do this alone. We need more help to find Donald.” Scrooge said as he rub his beak with his hand. “I think I know who will help us find him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoy and please leave a Kudos & Comments, they are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

“What?! What did you mean that he have run away?! Jose and Panchito both exclaimed as Scrooge told them a situation.

Huey then give them a letter but his hand was shaking from crying so Panchito take a letter from Huey and he and Jose began to read what it says on the letter.

After they read it, they look up at them with wide eyes and shocking expression. "We’ll go and find him!" shouts Panchito, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We’ll go out to wherever he is and bring him home and tell him how sorry you are."   
  
Huey wiped his eyes and hiccupped, "But what if doesn't what to—?"   
  
The duckin red was cut off when his rooster uncle picked him up and tossed him into the air and catching him. "Then we convince him to come home with an apology party! Tell me, what does your uncle like?"

"Well… he likes um….."   
  
"He… well…. um..." added Dewey.   
  
"He kinda like….. um…. we don’t know!" Louie exclaimed. “We don’t know what he likes!!!”

"Alright then,” Jose said with a sigh. “But we need to go find him.”

"I believe I have a way to help do that," says McDuck with a small grin. "I had ordered some fliers of Donald's description to be made and I do believe they should be ready for pick up right now."   
  
"Wonderful!" the group chorused.

"Alright, now I'll need Panchito and José to come with me to pick them up. We'll take Donald's car because the poor old thing hasn't been driven in weeks. Duckworth, boys, I want you all to call Donald friends to help us find him and give them a explanation of what happen."

* * *

  **We have now arrived in London, UK. Thank you for flying with Air Duckburg, we hope you enjoy our flight, and have a wonderful day.** **  
** **  
**Donald was out of his seat as soon as the announcement was made and the seatbelt sign was turned off. He swiftly moved faster than he ever had before, grabbing his bag from the overhead bin and pushing his way to the front of the plane. There were shouts and grunts of annoyance as he pushed his way past the mass of people, but the duck couldn't let himself be bothered enough to stop and apologize. He was in too much of a hurry to do that.  
  
"Thank you for flying with us, sir," says a beautiful flight attendant with a sweet smile.

Donald give the flight attendant a quick smile and a wave as he left the plane. Maybe later after everything had settled down and he found her again, but definitely not now.

The London Airport was very big and Donald found himself wondering where he was suppose to go to next. Everywhere he looked there were swarms of people moving around, some rushing to make their flights while others ran into the arms of their family and friends. Donald then have a sad frown on his face at the latter and decided to keep moving. Locating an exit was the next thing Donald decided to do and soon he found himself moving through the mass of people with renewed urgency. 

The faster he made it out of here, the faster he could the figure out what the heck was going on and why one of his best friends was missing. Every so often he would glance up at the directions that hung from the ceiling to make sure he was going the right way and sure enough he finally saw the double glass doors that led to freedom.

"Almost there," Donald breathed with a grin as he sped up to get to his destination. He have finally make it to the entrance as he then smell a fresh air in London. “Ahhh, can't wait to start a new life in London!” Donald then call a taxi. He told him to where he needed to go. The driver give a smile as Donald got in the taxi car as they drove away.

“I am so excited to see him again!!!” Donald was jumping up and down on his seat. He was heading over to his friend home whose he met on Facebook. They have been friends for a years since the triplets was hatch from their eggs. So he’s so excited to see his friend again in London. He can wait to start his new life in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 4

The taxi driver drop him off in Hornton street, Donald Thank the driver as he give him America money. The driver accepts the money. “Have a nice day sir.” He tip his hat as Donald reply him back as he got off the taxi. He got his bag from the trunk as he began to walk those stone steps. He then knock on the door. He can hear what sound like a man with a British accent telling someone to open a door for him.

The door open as a it appears to be a little fox girl, who is a same age as Webby answer the door. She was wearing a purple and cream floral dress. It has a fully lined bodice with matching skirt with pretty cream broderie anglaise at neckline. Her hair was short and her hair was curly in the 1950s style.

“Um… Hello, I’m Donald Duck. I’m your uncle friend from Facebook.” Donald give the little a nervous smile. The little girl look confused as she began to call her friend. “UNCA HAM!!!” The girl spoke with a british accent. “Your friend from Facebook is standing on the doorway.”

Then, another fox began to appear on the door entrance. He was a tall muscular and buff fox (who’s the same height as Launchpad), wearing a white tank top with short pant. “Donald!” said the fox as he give him a ecstatic look on his face. “Angelica,” Hamilton look down at his niece, Angelica. “This is my good friend Donald Duck! I met him on Facebook.” Angelica nodded her head as she finally understand now. “Wow! Donald! What a pleasant surprise! Come in! I didn’t know that you’re coming here in Kensington! It’s great to meet you!” Hamilton give the duck a hug as Donald hug him back. Donald grab his bag and enter Hamilton home.

* * *

"All done," said Panchito as he stapled the last of his flyers to a wooden telephone pole. He then stood back and admired all of the work he did over the past few hours. On every street and on every light pole and on every building was a picture of a white duck wearing a black sailors outfit with a matching black hat smiling brightly at the world. Panchito swallowed the lump in his throat at the thought of never seeing Donald smile like again. He quickly shook his head and erased the thought from his head because thoughts like that never solved anything.

There has been no sight of him at all. No one didn't find Donald and report it to the police. Panchito wishes that Donald realize that his family are deeply sorry to him and wish to come back home.

With a sigh, the rooster padded back over to Donald's old car and climbed in. José was somewhere on another street personally passing out flyers to different people in hopes of meeting someone who had seen Donald on the day he went missing. He really hoped that his green feathered friend had gotten some leads that would point them in some sort of direction. With that thought in mind, Panchito started the car and drove off to where José was.  
  
José handing out flyers to the people they walk by but none of them didn't seed Donald. None of them didn't even bother to take a flyer from José. None of them didn't even bother to help their search.

”Well, did any of them tell you about Donald?” Panchito asks the Brazil green bird. But Jose simply replies with a no. ”I’m afraid not my dear friend. I didn't have any information about Donald from them. We have to keep looking. He's our friend. Friend help each other.”

Later in the night, Panchito and Jose returned back to McDuck Manor and went to Donald Boat House to spend a night. Once they secured a room for the night José immediately lit up another cigar while Panchito popped open a bottle of the Brazilian's Cachaca in a couch. After a few minutes of nothing but smoking and drinking, José finally broke the silence.

"So what do we do now, my friend?" asked the parrot. "We look everything in Duckburg, there’s no sight of him. We went to his favorite places but no sight of him.”

“We have to pray my friend, my mama alway told me “If you pray hard enough to the lord. He will answer your prayers”.” Panchito quoted.

“Did you think it will works?” Jose asks the rooster. ”I don't know but it is a work of shot.” Panchito reply as they began to pray.

* * *

“What!?” Hamilton exclaimed, “you ran away!? Why?” Hamilton question to his duck friend. Donald was sitting on the sofa as Angelica offer him a nice warm tea. Donald thank her as he began to take a sip tea. “Well… You see. My family don’t love me, they all just wants to cause more pain because I have bad luck. I was nothing more but a puppet. They… they would always put me into more damage and depression they all have give to me, they would always drag me into dangerous adventure that could got me kill, and Scrooge McDuck would even stomp on my hopes and dreams, that was my family!” Donald began to cry as his tear began to drop on the tea.

“Oh you poor duck!” Angelica give him her handkerchief as he thank her and wipe his tears away from his eyes. “D-Donald!” Hamilton began to sit beside him and try to conform him in the best way he could. “I-I’m so sorry to hear that! You know what! Why don’t you stay with us!” Hamilton said as he got a idea.

Donald took his head away from his hand and sniffed. "W-what?"  
  
Angelica smiled. "Uncle Ham’s right! You can stay with us and you will have so much fun!”

“Really?” Donald said.

“Of course! But first! If you want to stay here. You have to be registered to be a citizen of British. Hamilton began to explain of how to register to be a the United Kingdom citizen. After he explained to Donald. Donald understood what he saying and how this registered work.

“Actually,” Donald began to said. “I already know about Uk and stuffs. Which is why I love to study about the UK. Their history are so fascinating!” Donald exclaimed happily. “I will register to become the England citizens tomorrow morning and probably change my name.”

“Well then,” Hamilton smile. “For now on. You will be staying in the guest room. Which will be your new room you will be staying.” Hamilton told him as he lead Donald to his new room as Angelica help him carrying one of his bag up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

“I am finally a citizen of the UK!” Donald show his citizen ID of the United Kingdom. He have went to city hall, registered to become the United Kingdom. “And I change my name to Lewis Duck!” Said Donald.

“Oh Don-I mean! Lewis! I am so happy for you!” Hamilton hug his best friend as Lewis hug him back. “So since you became a citizen of the UK. What are you going to do now?” He ask.

“Well,” Donald began to said. “Getting a job of course!” He answer. But that would be so difficult to him. How would he get a job without his bad luck in his way.

“Hey! I forgot to tell you something!” Said Hamilton as Donald sit across to him. “Forgot to tell me what?” Donald ask the fox. “Since this is your first time living here since yesterday, and we haven’t gone out once. Plus, we have to celebrate!”

“All right. I guess we'll celebrate then,” Donald conceded.

Two hours later, they were getting out of Hamilton car. Lewis wore a blue shirt with collar. And Hamilton wore a white shirt with black leather jacket, blue jean pant, black sunglasses and a belt around it. Angelica was at ballet class at the time and his good neighbor was going to pick her up from school. They then go to the bar to celebrate of  Donald becoming a UK citizen.

There was an incredibly long line of other people trying to get into the club they were going to when they arrive. Even though Hamilton had assured Donald that they would be able to get in, because Hamilton knew someone who knew someone, the line was cause to be doubtful. Lewis was about to ask him if he was sure this was a good idea when he waved at the doorman, and without a word he nodded at his and pulled back the velvet ropes. “How do you know these people?” The Duck asked, his voice rising above the pounding house music.  
  
“We went to school together,” Hamilton shouted back by way of explanation. Hamilton eyed the long line at the bar and then turned back to him. “Since you’re wearing the clothes I design, Let go meet him! He’s waiting in the booth over there!”

“Who?” Donald reluctantly ask him.

With that, he then told the duck to follow him and led him deeper into the club, to the VIP section. There he saw, was a couple of men’s. But he saw a corgis dog, who is a same height as him. He wore black suit pant, black tuxedo jacket and white shirt with two open buttons, and he then chuckled from someone. He then looked up at them as he saw them walking forward him, his face instantly showing that he recognized Hamilton. “H!” he exclaimed, getting up to hug him. “My man! I haven’t seen you in years! How was my goddaughter Angelica?”

“Oh my niece is doing great, she have join ballet class about one month ago!” Hamilton beamed at him. “But I would like to meet my best friend, Lewis Duck from Facebook.”  
  
“Hello Lewis,” the corgis dog eyed him. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“It very nice to meet you too…”

“Harry, Prince Harry of England.” He smile at him.

Donald was immediately shock of his name.

“Wait…” Donald said. “You’re Prince Harry…?” THESE Prince Harry of England!?” Donald exclaimed.

“That’s right! I am THESE Prince Harry of England!” Harry part the duck back as he laugh. He then gave the Duck a concentrated once over before patting the seat next to him, as if deciding whether or not he wanted to allow the duck into his presence. It annoyed him at first, seeming incredibly cocky, but even as Donald acknowledged that thought, he felt himself sitting next to the prince of England, and Hamilton slide in next to Donald.

“I’ve never seen someone look so terrified,” Harry told the fox. Donald blushed. “Well…to be fair, I never actually met a royal before.” Donald reply, sipping his drink.  
  
Gesturing to his friends, Harry introduced them. “Lewis, this is Guy and Piers. You remember them, right, Hamilton?”  
  
The Bi sexual fox waved to them, his old school friends, apparently. The three of them started talking and Donald looked around, suddenly feeling like he obviously didn’t belong here. Not just in this booth, but in the club in general. First of all, He don’t dance. He was too awkward and gawky. Why had they gone out to a dance club? Second of all, Donald was definitely too awkward to be in a club full of “posh” people. He hadn’t even brought his own clothes to wear out since he left his home state, Donald was cursing his Scottish heritage when Harry turned to me. “Lewis. That’s an interesting name.”

“Thank!” Donald smile.

“So what bring you here?” Harry ask, he began to start having a conversation with the duck. “Well, I move here yesterday from America. I registered to be the UK citizen and I am now looking for a job.” He said.

“A job you said?” Harry sipping his wine. “Well, how about you like to work at Kensington as a servant?”

Donald look at him in shock, him? Working at Kensington Palace!? “R-really!?” He exclaimed.

“Yeah! But if you find this job to be complicated, let me know okay.” Harry wink at him as Donald blush.

Donald began to think, _“me? Working at Kensington Palace where Duke and Duchess of Cambridge live? Well, maybe I should try it for one week. If I don’t like this job, I would let Harry know.”_

Donald then look at Harry, he notice that he’s waiting for his answer, Donald then smile. “Alright, I guess I will give it a shot then!”

“Great! How about working tomorrow huh? I will noticeably the head of the household that you are now the staff member of the Kensington Palace. Welcome to the job Lewis!” Harry shake Donald hand as they both give each other a smile.

Out of nowhere, a flash went off, and Harry grinned. “Well you’re someone now.”

“What?” Donald asked, looking into the crowd for whatever light had temporarily blinded them.

“That was the paps,” the prince explained.

“The who?”

“I’ll bet you’ll be on the front page of The Mirror tomorrow.” He got up and turned to his friends. “Time to go, boys.”

His friends groaned, but got up with him. Harry turned back to Donald. “It was lovely to meet you, Lewis the duck. I will see you at Kensington Palace tomorrow morning. I will have my driver to pick you up.” He offered a hand and Donald took it. Instead of just shaking it, he held the back of his hand to his lips. The goose bumps went all the way up to his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoy and please leave a Kudos & Comments, they are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

In Scrooge McDuck Manor. Everyone is eating their breakfast. None of them didn't speak. They were so sad and depressed. There's no any new from the policies stations of Donald disappear. Panchito and Jose search the whole city and there's no sign of Donald anywhere.

None of them are eating their breakfast, they just poking and stare at them. Louie is a first one to speak and break this silent. ”Did you think that we're the one that causes Uncle Donald pain and his depression we gave him?” 

”I think so, ” Dewey replied not looking at him. ”We just treat him like he's nothing. We just being so cruel and selfish to him. We didn't appreciate him or thanking him for anything. Just we just appreciate Unca Scrooge and thank him. Or how we said to Uncle Gladstone the best uncle ever because of his good luck and how rich he is. And we saw Unca Donald being nothing. He raises us since mom left!” Dewey began to yell. ”He sacrifices them for us! And what did he got from us? Nothing! This is how we repay him! We treat him NOTHING!!!!” Dewey began to cry with tears coming out of his eyes and he quickly left the dining room and go to Donald Boathouse.  

None of them move the muscle. ”I better go comfort him." Launchpad suggested as he went after Dewey.

”Do you think that everything that Dewey’s said about is true? Did we really treat Unca Donald horribly?” Huey said feeling guilty about everything that Dewey has said.

Launchpad walk to Donald's old room in the boathouse where he can hear crying sound coming in this room and the door was almost open so he pokes his head through a door. "Dewey, are you okay?" Dewey sat there with his head laying on the cover, big tears rolling down his cheeks in Donald bed holding Donald sailor hat close to his chest and the blanket was wet from his tears. 

Dewey stops crying for a minute and looks at Launchpad. ”Leave me alone.” Dewey reply with pain and guilt inside of him. Launchpad then walks over to his little buddy and sit next to him. ”I can't believe that he run away because of us! I can't believe it!!!” Dewey cries hard as Launchpad tries his best to comfort him. He hates seeing his little being down. ”This is all our faults! We shouldn't treat him in the first place!” 

”Hey! Don't worry, I’m sure Mr. Dee will come back and realize his mistake. I’m sure that you all owe him an apology for what you did to him. I’m sure he'll understand.” Launchpad smile but Dewey is still crying. Then, they both hear a knock on a wall. They turn their head and saw the Goddess of the Moon, Selene.

”Can you give me and Dewey for a moment?” She said as Launchpad nodded his head as he left the room leaving the Goddess of the Moon and the blue duck alone in the room. She then walks over to him and sits next to him on the bed.   
  
He didn't say anything and continued to look outside. Instead of pushing him Selene waited until he was ready to talk. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Dewey finally spoke up.   


”Do you think this is all our faults, Selene?”

Selene bit her beak, not knowing what to do next. ”No, this is not you and your family faults.”

”But we are the one that causes my uncle pain and suffering he has! Of course, it is our fault!” Dewey shouted a little. ”He left because of us! He wants to be gone because of us! HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE HERE BECAUSE OF US!!!!!

Dewey cry so hard that tears were running down of his cheeks. Selene put him on her lap. She didn't mind that her dress gets ruin and wet from him. ”Don’t say that! I’m sure that one day with a miracle happens. I’m sure that your Uncle Donald will become home safe and sound.”

Dewey wipes his tear from his eye with his sleeve. ”Do you think that Uncle Donald will be okay and alright?”

”Of course Dewey. I’m sure that your Uncle Donald will be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all enjoy and please leave a Kudos & Comments, they are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Donald realized what had woken him up. Angelica was sitting up in his bed across the room, and she had just let out a screech. She suddenly grab his hand, drag him out of his room, carefully run down the stair, into the living room and gestured to the TV. Rubbing his eyes, Donald squinted at the screen and then froze. On the television was a grainy photograph that someone had taken on a cell phone. And while he knew that, at that precise moment, Harry had leaned down to kiss his hand and press it on his lip. Now the new reporter started talking is Prince Harry gay?   


“Oh. My. God.”   
  
“Donald! You’re famous!” Hamilton, of course, was ecstatic. With a humiliated groan, He pulled one of the couch pillows and cover his head. “What are you doing, silly?” Hamilton asked. “You’re Prince Harry’s new boyfriend!”   
  
“I’m Prince Harry’s new lawsuit!” Donald spat.   
  
Hamilton rolled his eyes. “Donald, we both know you’re not going to sue Prince Harry. Now get dress, the driver is going to pick you up and take you to Kensington Palace for your job interview.”

“I’m not going out!” Donald protested. “I’m the laughing stock of all UK! I might get behead!”

“They don’t do that anymore,” Hamilton told him. “And plus, you need to get a job.”

“You right, I do need to get a job, and if I don’t like my new job at Kensington palace. I will just quit and work at the restaurant…” Donald goan. Donald went up to his room and he wore a classic polo shirt cut from casual and durable cotton piqué. He then head downstair and walk to the door.

As he was heading to the door, he open the door and the entire British press corps were waiting for him. Donald could tell, because they were calling out his fake name, “Lewis! Lewis!”   
  
Donald immediately close the door and look at Hamilton and Angelica. “How do they know my name?” Donald hissed to them.   
  
Angelica shrugged. “It’s their job.” She said, sipping a tea.

“Tell me what to do?” Donald said as he can hear the paparazzis trying to get the picture of him.

Then, there a knock on the door, and it was a driver. He could base on the outfit. He was wearing a white shirt, black vest, black bow tie around his nest, black pant, black shoe, black open morning coat, and a driver hat that he think the British drive wore.

Donald took a deep breath and open a door. The paparazzis were calling out his fake name, “Lewis! Lewis!”

“Um… Good morning Mr. Duck!” The driver greet him. “Well, I don’t think I would call this a good morning.”

The driver then escorted him to the car and all the sudden, the bursts of light told him that those people were trying to take a good picture of him and trying to answer their questions like “Mr Duck! Are you gay?”, “Are you and his highness are in relationship?”, “It is true that you and Prince Harry are the couple?”

“No comments!” Donald yell at them as he enter the car. Lucky for him, the window are black and the paparazzis won’t see him through that window. They began to drove away from Hamilton home and head to Kensington palace.

“I hope Donald take the job!” Then, the paparazzis look at them and started to take pictures of them. Hamilton quickly shut the door and lock it. “We need to get a guard dog…”

* * *

 “We’re here, sir,” the driver told Donald, pulling up to what could only be described as the largest garage on the planet. There were a variety of motorcycles as well as a white Volkswagen Golf, which he knew from the tabloids was William’s. As he got out of the car, Harry appeared through the door from the house to the large garage. “Thought you’d never get here!” he said, exasperated.  
  
“Hey, there was paparazzis in my friend home!” Donald reminded him.  
  
Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, he nuzzled his beak in his neck. “Mm, and you smell amazing,” he told Donald.  
  
Feeling incredibly uncomfortable from this display of affection, Donald blushed and squirmed away from him, pretending to take in his surroundings. Donald didn’t have to pretend much. Kensington Palace looked like it had been decorated by the same people who had done the palace of Versailles in France. Donald imagined. But it still had that lived-in feel to it, like it wasn’t too big, but he knew that it was. Kensington Palace was broken up into a series of smaller “apartments,” but even this smaller division seemed huge.

Harry brought Donald into the kitchen that was roughly five times the size of McDuck room, if not much more than that. The cabinets were rich, shiny oak with gold handles. There was an island table in the center, where Harry’s older brother sat on a bar stool, and his wife was eating a piece of the banana, they both corgis like Harry. 

“Hey guys, this is Lewis!”   
  
“Lewis,” William said, getting up off the stool and striding over to him. He was even taller than Harry… and kind of ridiculously handsome. His voice made his knees weak and Donald  felt himself giggle and blush a little, feeling stupid. The splotches were probably on full display. “It’s wonderful to meet you.”   
  
“Oh um…you, too…um…” Donald turned to Harry, not knowing how to address the heir to the throne.   
  
“Lewis, for Christ’s sake, call him by his name,” Harry urged him, heading over to where Kate was eating a banana, and bEgan to eat a fresh apple into his mouth.   
  
Donald winced as he shook William’s hand. “But it feels so…wrong,” Donald told him apologetically.   
  
Harry looked confused. “You never asked what to call me,” he pointed out.   
  
Glaring at him, Donald made his way to the island where William, bred to be the perfect gentleman, had pulled out a stool for him. “That’s because I had already humiliated myself enough in front of you.”   
  
Kate turned to Lewis. “Hi, I’m Catherine but you can call me Kate. It’s lovely to meet you. We’ve heard so much about you.”   
  
“It’s lovely to meet you Kate.” Donald smile. Kate shook a hand and tasted her drink. “Anyway, Harry have offered me a job in Kensington Palace, I just move here yesterday and registered to become the citizens of the UK and I did. I am now finally the citizen of the UK. Now I am looking for a job.” Donald said. 

“Ahh, a job at Kensington Palace? I hope you got the job. It would it great having you here.” William smile as he offer him a drink as Donald thank him. “Yeah, I hope I got the job.” He said.

“You wish to see me your highness?” The new voice call out as Donald then turn his head around and saw a  female cockatiel, she was wearing a sport bright red, double-breasted blazers and black skirt. Black heel, and black stockings. “Ahh! There you are Susie.” Harry smile. “I offer my friend Lewis Duck to work at Kensington Palace as the servant.” He said as he pat Donald back. “Please interview him!” 

“Of course your highness, follow me Mr. duck.” Susie smile as Donald began to follow her as he hear Kate yelling him.

“Good Luck!!!”


	8. Chapter 8

“I got the job! I got! She said I got the job”

Donald burst into the house living room, where Hamilton and Angelica waited, looking at him with smiles on their unnatural faces. ”Donald…” Hamilton sweeps the duck up high overhead and spins him around and hugging him. “Congratulations! I am so happy that you got the job! We should go out and celebrate!!!!”

“What a wonderful idea Uncle Ham!” Angelica smile as she went to her room and get ready to go out as the men went to get dress too.

A couple minutes later, they got into Hamilton car and were on their way to their location to celebrate. Hamilton wore a Gray linen shirt with roll up sleeves and two open button and his jean jacket and sunglasses on him. And he also wore jean pant.

Angelica wore a summer floral dress Has a fully lined bodice with matching skirt with pretty coordinating ribbon at waistline. This dress has velcro at back for closure. The little pink jacket has pretty pink ribbon for ties. In her hand was a white gloves and a lovely soft pink beret on her hair. Angelica also have a shoulder crossbody bag.

Donald wore a soviet naval sailor striped shirt with short sleeves and the watch on his left wrist. He also wore a jacket from the cold. 

They finally got to the restaurant. They walked forward the entrance. It was a nice restaurant; the room was dimly lit and there was small chandeliers at each and every table. The host led them to a table a booth seat, where they sat side by side, Angelica in the middle, Hamilton on left and Donald on the right. These tables also had lovely flower on them. 

The waiter gave them their menus and Angelica a kid menu. "I'll be back in a few to get your order. Can I get something you three a drink?"   
  
"Yeah, I will have soda please?" Angelica smile at her. "And me and Lewis will have coffee too." Hamilton said as the waiter write it down on the note.

"Alright, I'll be back in a few with your drinks." The waiter, then  just scoffed and walked off.

“I cannot believe that you are going to work at Kensington Palace!” Angelica squeal. “Can't wait to tell my friends at school tomorrow!” 

“Now cupcake,” the fox said as he try to calm down his excitement niece. “I don’t think you should tell your friends at school about Donald job.” 

“Awww,” her ear went down. “Why not?”

“We don’t want a paparazzis to get involved of this.” Donald answer. “Now sit down, and look in the means to find something to eat!” 

They then look at the menu together, and search more foods on the menu. With that, the waiter came back to the table. "Alright, what can I get for you two?”

Donald was the first to speak up. "I'll take a Island Duck with Mulberry Mustard and a cup of chicory coffee, and also chicken noodle soup."   
  
"I'll have the spaghetti with meatballs and a Morro Bay Sole, and also some coffee." Hamilton said. “And you Angelica?”

“I will have a Baked Macaroni and Cheese please.” She smile at the waiter.

"Alright." The waiter said. "Be out in a few." Hamilton watched him for a moment before turning his attention back to his best friend, frowning a bit. “Is there something wrong, Donald?”   
  
He must have been drumming his fingers against the table with a bit more force than he thought he was, pausing before he shook his head. “No. No, there’s nothing wrong.”   
  
“Then why do you look like you are sorry for something?”   
  
He had him there. Donald inhaled sharply before exhaling it out, shoulders sagging and returning his gaze to the menu. “I’m probably just worry.” He scoffed, mostly at himself. “Like, what if my family realizes that I had runaway and move to the UK? And I am also worry that the paparazzis might take a picture of me and my family will read the People magazine and realize that I am in England.”

“Donald,” Angelica took his hand. “We know that you are afraid. That okay, everyone is afraid. Even Uncle Hamilton is afraid of the dark.” 

“I do not!” Hamilton protested at his niece.

“Uncle Ham. You slept with the nightlight on in your room. I can clearly see the light underneath your bedroom doorway.”

* * *

 In Duckburg, Launchpad was walking down a street. Trying to find Donald. It has been a weeks and there's no sight of Donald anywhere. So far he had gone through three different small towns. He had checked every hotels, every stores, every houses, every… ditch, but their search always came up empty. No one had seen their friend. 

Would they ever find Donald? Would they even find him alive? What if he was kidnapped? What if he was lost at sea? What if he was hurt? What if… what if… what if…?

No... he shouldn't think something negatives. He must think positive. He must stay strong for Donald. He love Donald so much since the moment he first met him. He love the way he talk, the way he laugh, the way he care his boys so much. But he never admitted his feeling to him. But he have to keep positive, they will find Donald. Yes, they will find him alive. They will continue searching. They will bring him back home. "I think I should go back to the manor and call it a day," mutters the Pilot as he head back to the manor.

As he park the car. He can hear someone yelling inside the manor. It sounds like they are having an argument. But of what? What are they arguing about? Launchpad quickly open a door entrance. He saw Scrooge McDuck and Dewey yelling at each other. 

”What is going on here?!?!” Launchpad got their attention. Dewey began to speak first. ”Uncle Scrooge want to close a case of Donald disappeared! I am strongly against it! We should not close a case!” 

”We have to close a case, Dewey.”

”For what reason?!”

”We don't know if Donald wants to be found. You know what Donald write in his letter. He didn't want to be found. I’m sorry lad. But we must to respect his wish.”  

Dewey then ran off outside, crying. Selene decided to go after him and comfort him the very best way she could. But she was stopped by Storkules. ”Friend Selena. But I believe it best to leave young Dewey alone. He needs some space.” Storkules beg her as Selena let out a sigh and she gives Dewey some space.

And so, the case of Donald disappeared have been close. Donald family and friends, and even the public people were very angry and mad at Scrooge decision to call off the search of Donald disappeared. Even Goldie hear a new about Donald disappeared and was mad at Scrooge McDuck calling a case off. But Scrooge McDuck did want to continue the case but he know that he must respect his nephew wish in his letter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have some... unsettling events that happen near the end, so read at your own discretion. (It doesn't cross the line, but it does inch towards it)

“Have fun at work Lewis!” Hamilton hug him like a some mother hugging her children.

“Don’t lose your job!” Angelica joke as wave her handkerchief at him and smile. Donald was heading to the door as he smile at him, he open the door and the entire British press corps were waiting for him again outside of the entrance doorway. Donald could tell, because they were calling out his fake name, “Lewis! Lewis!”

The same driver from yesterday have escorted him to the car and all the sudden, the bursts of light told him that those people were trying to take a good picture of him and trying to answer their same questions like “Mr Duck! Are you gay?”, “Are you and his highness are in relationship?” or “It is true that you and Prince Harry are the couple?”   
  
“No comments!” Donald yell at them as he enter the car. Harry was sitting in the back seat, uncorking a bottle of champagne, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Donald leaned down and gave him a wary look. “What?” The Prince asked innocently. “It’s a special occasion!” With that, he patted the seat next to him and poured two flutes.   
  
Donald slid into the car and the man shut the door before getting behind the wheel. “Won’t the champagne send the wrong message?” Donald asked.

“Wrong message? Lewis, the wrong message is going to get spread anyway. Isn’t that the whole point of celebrate the job you got?” he asked. Biting down on his bottom beak, Donald nodded and agreed.

* * *

 

“We’re here, your highness,” the driver told them, pulling up to the front entrance of Kensington Palace. As they got out of the car, the head of the household was there. It was Susie, she curtsy at Harry and smile at them.

“Your highness, and welcome Lewis Duck! We are so glad to have you work with us here in Kensington Palace! We hope that you like it working here.” She said.

“I am so glad to work here with you and the other staff members too, Susie. I hope that I have wonderful time working here.” He said as the three of them enter. “Lewis! Happy to see you again!” Donald look up and see Kate walking down the stair as she’s holding with her new baby boy, Prince Louis Arthur Charles. 

“Happy to see you too your highness.” Donald bow at her. 

“Lewis!” Kate giggle. “Call me Kate! There’s no need to be formal!” She touch his shoulder and give him a friendly smile.

“Sorry!” He give her a nervous chuckle. 

“It okay,” said the Duchess of Cambridge. “You will get use of it.” She then said a quick goodbye as Susie then lead him to the servant room. She first give him a servant uniform. He wore a sport bright red, chest blazers with gold buttons, and white gloves.

Susie then give Donald a heaps of training of what to do and what he need to learn. Donald then got a first assignment he do, his first assignment was to do a cleaning in the hallway. She give him a direction of where it is. "Good luck Lewis, you will do great!" Donald nodded thanks as she left.

In the hallway. Donald was cleaning the hallway by using a feather dust. He love his first task. Cleaning is so relaxing, it help him calm down and relax. The hallway is peace and quiet. There is no noise, no sound, no footsteps, it was empty, and quiet.

Donald continually cleaning the dust off. He wasn’t looking where he’s going. He is suddenly bump into something. It bounce him to the ground as he let go the feather dust. 

"My, my, look what we have here. A adorable and cute duck," Donald lookup and see a tall big pig, he wore a same uniform like him except that he wore black pant, black stockings, and two blacks shoe and white gloves.

The big pig as he grab him by the arms and he throw him on the top elegant table. He then pin his arms up. Donald tried to use techniques to escape, but due to the fact the guy was fairly large and Donald was just… tiny compare to him, he couldn't escape.

The pig leans in and kisses Donald. When the duck turns his head to the side, the pig simply transfers both of his hands above his head so he can hold them in place with one arm. His other hand smoothly turns Donalds chin to face him.

"Hey! Stop this! You are making me uncomfortable! What are you thinking-"

"Please, do behave." The pig simply reply.

"Behave!" Donald is furious, "Let me go, this is ridiculous-" The unfamiliar touches were causing Donald to squirm in his semi-sleepy state, “Hmm… Nooo…”   
  
“Oh don't worry duck… I’m gonna show you a time you won’t forget,” replied the pig to Donald’s denial, messing with the buttons in his servant coat. He then took out a bottle of liquid from his pocket as he force Donald to drink it. Donald then suddenly feel dizzy and he feel strange.

“...No…please stop…” the pig feeling the soft, sensitive, white feather underneath. Donald squeaked, hating the foreign touch, hating the feeling of helplessness. Donald forbidden anyone, besides his family and friends, who knew him, from touching him, especially the many sensitive spots.

“No,” the pig growled, his hands caressing Donald’s back before travelling lower and lower and-   
  
“Lewis?”   
  
The soothing, warm lady British voice Donald’s mind enjoyed got him to reflexively turn towards the hallway entrance to see a blurry mass of oranges, whites, “K-Kate?” Donald manage to say in a semi-normal way.   
  
“What in the name of god are you going!?” Harry growled as he stood full height. The pig stop as he throw Donald across the hall, Kate and William quickly rush over him. “Are you Alright Lewis?!” She ask, worrying of her dear friend. Checking to see if he have some injuries.

Harry growled back in a sort of possessive way Donald had never heard before, “Whatever you’re doing I can tell you he _doesn't_ _want_.”  
  
“Oh yeah? Who says?”  
  
“His friend,” Harry's growl deepened as Donald could hear the sound of cracking bones. Kate and William quickly help him as they rush out of the hallway to get him healthy, Donald couldn’t see where are they taking but he then suddenly pass out from the liquid he was force to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy and please leave a Kudos & Comments are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Donald woke up the next morning, he had to blink and remember where he was. It only took a second to realize that he was at Kensington Palace, sleeping on the most comfortable mattress ever made, wrapped in intricately stitched white sheets. Letting out a tired moan, he burrowed deeper into the bed. He took a second to think about the reality of the situation. He was in Kensington Palace, working, dust every furnitures in the hallway then almost got rape by one of the palace staff. 

And he’s sleeping in this bedroom, he doesn’t know what to do know. Then, on his right, he saw a beautiful blue rose on the glass vest. Must be a get well soon gift. Then, he turn on his left. He saw his royal highness, Prince Harry sitting on the chair, cover by the blink and his head resting on the white pillow. He let out a small squeeze and he then suddenly blush. 

He don’t know if he should wake him up for not. He have no idea what to do next, just lay down and wait until someone enter a room?

“I hope he’s alright,” and just like that. Two corgis walk into the bedroom. Both Donald look up as Harry began to wake up as he let out a moan. “Lewis!” William said as he look at Donald. “Thank god that you are awake.” Harry then rub his eyes as he look at Donald. “We’re starting to get worried about you!” Harry give him a nice glass of water. “Here,” said the prince of England as he hand him a water. “Drink this.” Donald swallow a water from the glass cup as he drink the whole water. “Feel better?” Harry ask the duck. “Yeah,” Donald nodded. “What happen?” He look at them as he ask.

“I will be right back,” Kate noticed her husband as she exited the bedroom. “Well, you almost got rape by Liam Smith.” William answer him. “Wait what!?” Donald stood up as he look at him with a big eyes. “Don’t worry, he’s fired for now. He’s ban to step footsteps in the Kensington Palace ground. He will be arrested for sexually harassed a employee. We have sent a driver to tell Hamilton what happen and have him come.” William calm the duck down.

“I've got warm water,” Kate said as she enter back the room. Indeed, she carrying a basin on her hand warm and a white cloth. Kate put a cloth into the water and squeezed the cloth to drench the water and dab onto Donald forehead. “Feeling okay Lewis?” She ask. “Yes, thank you Kate.” Donald answer. “Try to get some rest. I will have a maid to make some nice warm soup.” She smile at him as she and William left the two of them alone.

“Soooo Harry,” Donald began to said, not knowing how to start a conversation with the prince. He turned around and look at Harry. The two locked stares. "It gets real lonely. If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you hung out with me for a bit. Just to get to know you if that’s okay with you.” He said, rubbing his arm. 

Harry look at him, and give him a friendly and cute adorable smile revealing his teeth. “Sure!” He smile. “I don’t mind at all!” He suddenly took hold of the duck hand as they began chitchat. Donald hand was smaller than his own, and obviously warmer… and also kind of soft, but not. It was weird.

Donald and Harry began to talk about their life, Donald lie to him about his past life. Harry talk about this past life, he talk about his late mother Princess Diana, and he continuously goes on and on about his mother. They look at each other eyes, and stare. Harry was staring right back at him, his eyes searching his.

Now only centimeters away, Harry can feel Donald's breath upon his lips and then…

“Good day your highness!” The maid walk in disrupting as Donald and Harry both jerk up and they act like nothing have happened. The maid was carrying a nice warm soup in the tray with a spoon on the napkin. The maid set the tray down on Donald’s lap.

“Now, her highness want me to make sure he eats as much as he can.”

Harry chuckled and sat down on the bed.

“No problemo Mary! I’ll take care of him.”

The maid, Mary closed the door behind her.

Harry turned his attention back to Donald. He was struggling to eat the soup in front of him. Harry wondered if Donald would yell at him for helping him eat.

“Here, let me.”

Prince Harry took the spoon out of Donald’s shaking wing, blew on it, and then held it up to Donald’s beak. Donald hesitated a moment and then slowly sipped the soup. Harry filled the spoon again.

“You really don’t have to do this Harry. I can take care of myself you know?” Donald protested, laying his hands on the bed sheet and keeping the spoon in the soup.

“I already told you, Lewis, you don’t have to anymore. I don’t like watching you suffer in silence. I care about you a lot so please let me take care of you.”

Donald’s eyes started watering.

“Why do you care so much? I am just nothing…. I am just a duck with nothing.”

Donald wasn’t one to talk about his private issues aloud but the cold was affecting his filter.

“… I really like you, Lewis.”

Donald startled.

“W-what?”

Harry moved the tray to the bedside table. He turned back to Donald and hugged him close.

“I really like you. I want to protect you, take you under my wing. I want to bring you joy and be happy. I love you Lewis. I really do! You’re cute, sweet, kind, adorable, funny, and many more I can describe about you.”

Donald started to cry. He buried his face in Harry’s shoulder.

“I have a horrible angry temper. I can never do anything right and I've lost so many jobs because of my bad luck, I was worried I’d never be hired again!”

“Lewis, look at me.” Harry place his hands on Donald white feather cheek as Donald look at the prince. “Your temper is a part of you, Lewis. You’ve got more control of it then you think. It okay to be angry at something or someone. It how we grow.”

Donald just cried harder.

Harry held Donald for a long time. He let him get all his pent-up emotions out. When Donald was thoroughly drained, he pulled out of the embrace. He looked at the soup.

“I should try to eat the rest of this soup.”

Harry felt the underside of the bowl.

“It’s pretty cold. Lemme go downstairs to the kitchen and re-heat it.”

Donald leaned forward and kissed Harry. When they broke apart, Donald’s eyes went wide with realization. If his face wasn’t red before, it was now.

Harry then laughed.

“Relax LewLew! Now let me go heat this up.”

Donald look at him and give him a funny expression. “LewLew?” He laugh.

“Yup, that’s your new nickname.” Harry smile. “LewLew the Duck! Now let me go heat this up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy and please leave a Kudos & Comments are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

“All right, what about this?” Donald asked, put on the blue jean.

“You look fine in any other other cloth Donald,” Hamilton said, not looking up from his computer.

“Hamilton! This is serious! How do I look?” Rolling his eyes, Hamilton and Angelica turned his way. Donald was wearing a blue shirt with one open button. He also wore a brown scarf around his neck, a blue jean, a watch on his left side of his wrist. “Well, what did you think?”

Giving him a once over, Angelica tilted her head. “Not really. But you look good in my opinion.”

He was letting that statement sink in when the door suddenly knock. “Who it is?” Donald asked into the receiver.

“His royal highness, Prince Harry of Wales,” Donald open a door and see Harry as he was wearing a white shirt again with one open button, a pant, sunglasses on his forehead, and a watch on his right wrist.

“Ready to go!” Harry smile as Donald nodded his head as he then walk out of the house and they began holding hand.

“Text me if you need anything. And please don’t do anything embarrassing!” Hamilton called after him as he left the house.

All the sudden, the bursts of light told him that those people were trying to take a good picture of him and Harry again, trying to answer their different questions this time like “Mr Duck! Are you gay?”, “You highness! Are you and Lewis Duck are in relationship?” or “It is true that you and Prince Harry are officially a couple?”

It was completely open to the public eye, anyone could see in. Everyone in this neighborhood look and stare at them, Harry got in first as he patted the seat next to him.

Donald slid into the car and the man shut the door before getting behind the wheel. As they drove out of the neighborhood Donald could see through the road that there was a another pretty big group of people waiting for them. Sudden bursts of light told him that those people were again, a paparazzi. “I leaked a few things to the press about this afternoon.”

“This is about you,” Donald turned to him.

Harry blinked. “What?”

“You looked stupid in those pictures in the club. So you’re trying to do some damage control,” Donald realized. He’d naively assumed that maybe Harry genuinely did feel bad for making him look stupid. But this had nothing to do with Donald! He had looked stupid in those pictures, too. Feeling himself get furious, but Donald took a deep breath. What was he thinking? Harry hadn’t come to the bedroom where he was resting, told him he was desperately in love with him, and later he offered him a tour of London. He’d been honest about what he was trying to do here. Well, there was nothing he could do about it now. Taking a sip of champagne, he decided that he might as well enjoy the tour of London.

Harry didn’t make that a hard task. They started with a ride on the Eye. Photographers struggled to take their pictures from their pod high in the sky. Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Harry pointed to Parliament.

“It’s amazing,” Donald admitted. “I can’t believe I live here.”

He smiled at Donald and he blushed. After realizing that he’d been staring at him for longer than normal, he cleared his throat and drink some champagne. When their ride was over, he bought him a cheesy souvenir picture, then tipped the clerk an obscene amount of money to delete it from the system in order to make sure no one else got their hands on it.

From the Eye they took a drive to Regents Park. Harry pointed out the window to the daffodils that seemed to cover every square inch of the park. “See that, there, all the flowers?”

“Yeah,” Donald nodded. “They’re beautiful.” He then look at the flowers, they look so wonderful. 

“Oh…” Donald was about to think of something more poignant to say when the car pulled to a stop in front of the gates of Buckingham Palace where her royal majesty, Queen Elizabeth the II live. Laughing nervously, he asked, “We’re not going in there, are we Harry?”

Harry shook his head. “Nope. You’re getting the same treatment as everyone else.” He opened his own door and then came around to open his. A few people are waiting in line to go into the Buckingham Palace gift shop gasped and pointed. Harry, of course, didn’t have to wait in line and show his ticket, like the rest of the mere mortals.

They walked in and Donald smiled, pointing to all of the Royal merchandises on the store. 

Harry look at him and said, “I will tell you, when my mum died, they let us go pick out what we wanted to keep of her things, and I picked the ring. But Will was obviously going to get married before me, so he asked for it and I gave it to him.”

They then walk into the museum, picking up a coffee table book on the House of Windsor. Harry peered over his shoulder as Donald opened it, flipping idly to a page with a detailed family tree, the royal families history, the war, and some like that. He then close the book and put it back.

On the way to their next location, Harry showed Donald Westminster Abbey, where Will and Kate got in the spring of 2011. Next, they went to St. Paul’s Cathedral. Harry opened the car for him, and the press who were trailing them furiously snapped pictures as he took the duck hand. “My parents got married here,” he told Donald as they walked up the steps.

“I know that,” Donald snapped, apparently forgetting the need for words of comfort he’d wanted before.

He looked surprised. “You do?”

“Yes, of course. I used to watch it all the time since I was about ten-year-olds in 1997.” Donald blushed at this silly admission. “It like a real life Fairytale that came out of the storybook and later come to life!”

“Did you?” Harry asked, that familiar mischievous glint in his eye.

Donald nodded, “This might sound ridiculous but I used to dress up in bed sheets and tie them together to make that long train, and use pillowcases for the sleeves and for the long wedding veil,” Donald giggled at the memories of him walking up and down the hallway of Scrooge Manor, pretending he was a princess of Wales.

Harry nodded, “you know, you might look cute in dresses and fascinator!” He said as he kiss Donald on the cheek as they went into the Cathedral. They were greeted by nuns, as they curtsy at them and then later closed the doors to the public. Suddenly, everything went quiet. Donald inhaled as they walked up the aisle of the church. “What?” Harry asked at his contemplative look.

Donald shrugged and looked around. “I don’t know. Don’t you think it smells delicious in here?”

Harry raised an eyebrow, obviously judging him. Donald couldn’t blame him. “I don’t know. It smells like a church.”

“Well, that’s the thing,” Donald insisted. “There are some places in London that just smell so good. And…”

“And?” he pressed further.

“I guess I sort of always felt, like at home, that I didn’t quite fit in. I was always love to do my things while everyone else around me was dating or tanning or… I don’t know what else they do. And since I’ve been here, it’s like I always feel like a warm, fuzzy blanket is wrapped around me. I wake up every morning and I’m…I’m just buzzing with this feeling. I think this is the first place I’ve ever felt like I’m at home.”

Harry smiled at him. “I suppose I take that for granted, having a place to call home.”

“You probably take more than that for granted,” Donald bet.

The intimacy of what he’d been discussing caught up with them and they had another awkward pause. Again, Harry cleared his throat and pointed to the floor, informing Donald that the mosaic had been made by female prisoners. He told Donald more about the Cathedral and they left, not before he subtly paid alms to the nuns. Donald smiled, feeling that warm, fuzzy-blanket-feeling.

They later got back in the car, drank more champagne, and Harry told him, “One last location.”

Trying to hide his disappointment, Donald asked, “Oh?”

He smiled. “I think you’ll like it.”

When they pulled up to the next place, Donald look at the window and smiled back at him. “You were right,” Donald said as he stared up at London Bridge. “I’m impressed. However, I did hear that it was falling down.”

“That is a vicious rumor spread by little children,” Harry told the duck, disgusted. Donald laughed and we walked into the gates of the Tower of London. “Right, I am going to give you some special treatment here,” he admitted. “But that’s it!”

Donald held his hands up, surrendering. “All right, I get it. No more special treatment.” Taking his hand, Harry led him through some dirt paths. There were a couple of people scattered about who saluted him as he walked past. Tourists pointed and took pictures, but there was no mob scene and Donald was grateful for that. He waved to a tour guide, who clearly knew him, and pushed open a gate marked with a sign that clearly said, “No Entry.” 

“Um, are we supposed to be down here?” Donald asked as they went down a small flight of stone steps.

Harry unlocked a latch that was attached to a wall and Donald gasped. It opened right into the Thames. “Probably not. But they generally let me do these things, Lewis.”

“What is this?” Donald asked, peering out into the river.

“This,” he said, “is where Anne Boleyn was taken when she was brought here, to the Tower on May 2, 1536.”

Donald beak opened and closed a couple of times. “Wh…here?” The Duck asked.

The prince nodded and let him take another good look before gesturing to a narrow staircase in a cinder block tower. “Here, come,” he instructed, shutting the door, closing the latch, and taking his hand. It was incredibly narrow and steep, and a spiral. He was just starting to feel nauseated when the staircase ended. They walked down a hallway to another room. The door was made of wood, with a small, barred window near the top. Harry opened it and Donald stepped in. The room was pretty big, but there was only one small window that opened to the center of the tower. You could hardly see anything, only the tourists below and the other side of the grey tower. “This was her jail cell.”

For a few moments, all he could do was blink. Donald did that a couple of times before finally getting out, “Wow. Wow.” After a few more seconds he was able to stammer, “That’s…I mean, that’s huge.” He said as he take a look around the prison cell.

Harry shrugged. “It’s not like she did anything.”

“Well, first of all, Harry, you are aware that she is the reason that the religious landscape of this entire nation was changed?” The duck look at him

Harry then lit a cigarette. “Because Henry VIII wanted to have a male heir. Yes, I know.”

Donald smiled, feeling his heart warm. The sailor duck face flushed and he looked down. The feeling he was getting could have just been too much champagne. They then later made their way back to the car and headed back to Covent Garden in a comfortable silence. When they pulled into the front of Hamilton house, Donald turned to Harry. “This day has been so amazing,” Donald told him.

Harry smiled. “For me as well.”

Biting his bottom lip, Donald felt his face get warm again. “Well…thank you. I learned a lot.”

He laughed and lit a cigarette. “Do you want to…”

Donald waited for him to finish, but he didn’t. “Do I want to…what?” To be honest, the first part of this question was scaring him.

“To horse-racing event, at Zara Tindall’s Olympic equestrian.” He said, “William and Kate will be there too! Including my grandmother, I would love to introduce you to her. It okay you don’t want to go, I understand.”

“No! No! Of course I want to go! I never been to horse-racing event before! Well, I do saw it on YouTube, Movies, and shows but never actually been to before. And I was hoping that I could wear a dress and fascinator because I am genderqueer.”

“Well, of course. I support you know matter what and what is Genderqueer that I may ask?” The prince of England look curious as he look at the duck.

“Well, a person who does not subscribe to conventional gender distinctions but identifies with neither, both, or a combination of male and female genders.”

“I see,” he said as he rub his bottom beak. 

“Which mean I don't conform to the conventional gender standards set by society. Instead, I prefer to do your own thing and dress how you please. Gender is just a social construct anyway, so I just keep doing me!” Donald smile.

“Of course! I will let Kate know and she can let you borrow her cloth and fascinator! I will see you tomorrow in the early morning in six am, the driver will come and pick you up and take you into Kensington Palace!” He said as he kiss Donald on the lip as he said goodbye to him, he then later drive off back to Kensington Palace as Donald enter the house again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Kate was notorious for doing her own makeup and not having a stylist. Donald was more fashionably challenged. It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to match or something, it was just that. So Cheltenham was definitely not one of those times. He was going to require a bit of help from the Duchess of Cambridge.

Donald wore a fairytale infused stunner from Hamilton who design, the Georgia Swing Dress is a marvelous 1950s inspired frock for a vintage peach! Covered in a gorgeous white floral print and crafted in a gauzy layer of navy poly organza resting over shiny grey lining for a fabulous peek-a-boo effect. A sleeveless button up bodice boasts darted seaming that ends at the natural waist, where a fluid skirt billows past knee length, while a matching adjustable belt nips.

In his head was a lovely elegant blue mesh head piece is made from horsehair fabric. Adorned with flighty feathers and a the perfect flowers. He’s thankful to Hamilton who kept a box of fascinators in the attic that his mom use to wear. In his feet was a navy blue low heel court shoes with a small bow on the top.

Donald was appreciating this on Sunday morning as Kate put a blushes on Donald cheek. After all, if Kate was in on it, too, then she probably wouldn’t be much help. 

Donald then looked in the mirror to see that William, and Harry were standing in the doorframe. He’d been awake for the past two hours since he got here because that was how long it took Kate to make him look like he could leave the house (and of course, the fact that it took so long was humiliating.) It took Harry, however, roughly ten minutes to brush his teeth, shave if he had to, make his hair look like he hadn’t just rolled out of bed, and put on his suit. 

The boys had apparently woken up on time, unlike himself, and they were both dressed in beautiful suits; Harry’s dark grey, Will’s navy. Their jackets had tails, their ties were pastel-colored, and they were both wearing top hats. Donald heart melted and any frustration about this secret dissolved. “Oh my God, you look so cute and handsome!” Donald squealed, jumping out of his chair and hugging them both around the shoulders. When he pulled back, he gave Harry and once-over. “You look like Mr. Darcy!”

Harry kissed Donald cheek. “And you look lovely, LewLew,” he said, offering him his arm. Giggling, he took it, He was just so cute.

“To the races!” William exclaimed in a snooty voice, tipping his nose in the air as he let out a bark.

They were all a little giddy as they joined the Prince of Wales, Angelica Brown, the Duchess of Cornwall, the Queen, and the Duke of Edinburgh in the foyer. Kate and Donald curtsied to the Queen, as they were supposed to do in her presence. Actually, Kate had to – as an American Donald was exempt from these rules, but he followed them anyway. He glad that Kate show him how to curtsy like a royal. He didn’t want to offend anyone, and besides, when he and Harry got married, Donald would have to bow or curtsy to pretty much everyone, since he would be the lowest on the food chain. Donald would even have to bow to William and Kate when he was out with them in public, which they both thought was hilarious. 

“You must be Lewis Duck!” Her majesty smile at him. “Yes,” Donald smile as he look at her. “I’m Lewis Duck, it’s a pleasure to meet your presence your majesty.” He said as the Queen give him a friendly smile.

The giddiness that he was feeling over how adorable his boyfriend, and his brother looked was quickly sucked out of the room as Harry’s stepmother gave them entwined arms an icy glance. “You’ll have to stop that when we get there,” she reminded them. She was right – as per protocol, boyfriends, girlfriends, husbands, and wives always had to stay two strides behind their royal mate. Even Prince Philip had to follow this rule with the Queen, but it wasn’t like Donald needed to be reminded of something.

Ignoring the comment, Harry kissed his temple as a royal aide (it wasn’t PC to call him a butler, but really that’s what he was) asked if they were ready to be escorted to the cars. The Queen told him that they were. “Old people in one car, young people in the other,” she instructed. He bowed and opened the front door.

On the way to the car, the Duke of Edinburgh looked behind him. “The young people’s car seems far more fun,” he noted. Harry smirked. “Well, it is, Pops, but we could never keep up with you.”

Once they got into their Range Rover (William and Kate in front, Harry and Donald in back), Donald tapped Kate's shoulder. “Did you hear that?” The duck asked, referring to Camilla’s instruction in the foyer. She nodded patiently. “What the duck?”

“Lew,” Harry warned. “It’s Cheltenham! Just have a good time!”

“I’ll have a great time, two steps behind you,” Donald snapped at him.

Harry looked to his brother to save him. He just shrugged. “Should I remind you again that I look like Mr. Darcy?” Not amused, Donald looked out the window. After an awkward silence, Harry swept the duck up in his arms and recited dramatically, “Oh, Miss Bennett! In vain I have struggled! It will not do! I must tell you how ardently I love and admire you!” While he did this, he covered his face and hands in kisses.

Laughing despite himself, Donald giggle as he pushed him away. “Harry! Stop! You’ll crush my fascinator!”

“You’re damn right I will,” he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Tipping his head back, Donald laughed at how ridiculous he was being and smoothed down his dress. “You know she said no to him that time,” Donald reminded Harry of Lizzie Bennett’s rejection.

“Sorry to interrupt, Your Royal Highnesses, Mr. Duck,” the driver apologized with a smirk as he opened the door.

“Do you see what we have to put up with?” William asked.

The driver gave him a regretful expression. “With all due respect, sir, nobody puts Baby in the corner.”

Kate and Donald howled with laughter as they made their way to the royal box, him two steps behind, being snapped by photographers on the way. Donald actually didn’t mind the – they were official photographers hired by official publications, not some random people who decided to make a living out of following him from Hamilton house to the Angelica Ballet Class and selling the pictures of him hiding his face from their camera flashes to News of the World. 

Few days ago, Kate and Donald had a brief misunderstanding (not necessarily an all out fight), and she and William had spoken about it over the phone. The following week, The Duchess vs. The American Gay Duck had been published.

Interestingly enough, Cheltenham was nothing like Donald had imagined. There were tons of people there, and everyone had been right – Donald would have felt practically naked if he’d been the only person there with no fascinator. Every different species below, not in one of the boxes at the track, was huddled together, standing shoulder to shoulder. Harry’s family filled the royal box from wall to wall, and Donald was glad to see tons of his cousins there, including Zara Phillips, Princess Beatrice, and Princess Eugenie. Donald greeted all of the Windsor girls with air kisses. 

“Is Hamilton here yet?” Donald asked Harry. His niece have arrive with them, wearing a adorable beautifully made fully lined party dress made from liberty of London fabric. It has a white Peter Pan collar piped with the floral fabric. The dress has puffy sleeves trimmed with white fabric and the pink floral piping. It has ties that tie in the back into a beautiful bow. In her head was a pink and white handcrafted flowers accented with gold pearls and pink feathers. The rim is decorated with a gold rod rac and Pink Tulle. She also wore a Mary Jane shoes in her foot and her tail was sticking out of the bottom of her dress. Charles have been so kind to escort her to the Cheltenham with him and Camila in the car and in the Range Rover. 

But Hamilton was going to be there shortly as Angelica was chatting away to Kate about her ballet classes.

“He is on his way right now,” Harry told him. At his worried look he laughed. Harry appeared by his side, handing him a flute of champagne. “What are we coming to, marrying all these commoners?”

Harry held his hands up. “Speak for yourself. I’m a single man.”

“I don’t know if I’d say ‘single,’” Donald pointed out with a tense laugh.

“You would on a hospital form. Tax return. Job application,” Harry countered, taking a sip of his drink. It was made to look like a vodka tonic, but it was just tonic water with a red stirrer and a lime wedge. 

Before long, Queen Elizabeth the II signaled the start of the races and the horses were let out of the gate. They wove through his pen of relatives to get a spot up front on the open deck of the box. It was hard to see in back, with all the fascinators in the way. After a couple of races, Princess Beatrice turned to Donald. “Hey Lew. Fancy a wager?”

Slowly, Donald looked from her, to Eugenie, to Harry. “Is…is that allowed?”

Chuckling, Harry confirmed, “Yes, of course. I’ll take you to Ireland sometime, they’ve got bookies right in shops everywhere.” 

Biting his bottom beak, Donald considered Bea’s offer. “How much?”

Beatrice checked inside her purse. “A fiver.”

“Okay!” Turning to Harry, Donald bragged, “Spice! I’m gonna gamble!”

“I can’t believe what I am about to witness,” Angelica shook her head as she roll her eyes as her uncle have enter the royal box as he ask them what is going on.

Harry rolled his eyes and told Donald how it worked. They had to register their bets with a man who had a different official job title but was, for all intents and purposes, a bookie. Donald was betting on Looney Rooney to win it, while Beatrice bet against him with On The Double. “Lew, are you sure? The poor thing has got, ‘Looney’ in its name.”

“I’m sure!”

“And it’s five pounds you’re betting?” the clerk asked, writing it down in the ledger and looking bored with their meager bet. Beatrice and Donald nodded and then pushed back to the front to watch the race.

After the gun went off, the horses were let out of the gate. Things did not look good for Looney Rooney, who lagged in fifth. On the Double, on the other hand, rounded the inside curve to easily slide into first place. After one lap around the track, Looney had passed a horse to make fourth place, but there were still two more laps to go. “Come on!” Donald shouted, jumping in the air as the steeds raced by. Their hooves pounded on the track, kicking up dirt and sand behind them. The jockeys flung forward, riding them high on their necks, whacking them with riding crops. 

“Come on, Looney!” Donald gasped as they rounded one side of the oval, Looney passing the third-place horse. As they cantered along the long side of the ring, the second-place horse fell back, and Looney Rooney gained several feet. Donald squeezed Harry’s hands, jumping wildly around, unsure of how he was staying on his heels. “Come on! Come on Rooney!” He was right on On the Double tail, and they were getting closer, and they were neck and neck, and –

“Looney Rooney wins in a photo finish!”

Donald practically screamed so loud, earning a sneer from Camilla. “I won!” Donald shouted, throwing his arms around Harry’s neck as Donald wag his tail. “I won! My horse won!”

“Congratulations!” Harry laughed, kissing his forehead.

Reluctantly, Beatrice handed over her five-pound note. “Best out of three?” she offered.

“No way! That’s all the good luck I’ll get for years,” Donald assured her, turning around and planting a kiss on Harry’s mouth. “Can you believe it?”

“Of course I can!” Harry squeezed my hand. “Of course I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	13. Chapter 13

On weekdays Angelica only had the night shows she is going to star in show call “The Nutcracker”, so they decided that on Christmas Eve (which was on a Thursday this year), they would head over to KP before they leave and exchange gifts. They stuffed them into the back seat of Hamilton car and drove over the gravel of his long driveway. “Donald, are you going to be shaking your leg up and down like that for the entire drive?” Hamilton asked as he drive the car.   
  
“I’m sorry! I’m nervous,” Donald confessed, although Hamilton already knew this.   
  
“It’s just Christmas. It’s  _ presents _ . What have you got to be nervous about?”   
  
Shrugging, Donald told the fox, “I don’t know. I always get nervous when I’m going to give people presents.”   
  
“Are you nervous about giving me my present?” Hamilton asked, nudging his elbow.   
  
Donald shook his head and smirked. “No way. Because I know if you hate it, you’ll at least pretend to like it.”   
  
Laughing, Angelica agreed, “You’re probably right.”   
  
They got to KP and were greeted with warm hugs and eggnog by the Royals. “Hello you,” Harry hugged Donald. His body felt warm and he wanted to snuggle into his soft navy sweater.   
  
“Hey,” Donald smiled up at him.   
  
“We’re all looking forward to the show tonight Angelica,” Harry assured his goddaughter.   
  
Angelica blew out a breath. “Great. Don’t remind me.”   
  
“Presents! Presents!” Hamilton lapped his hands together.   
  
“Okay, we get it Ham. You want your presents,” William joked, and they headed into the living room. Harry and Donald sat next to each other on the sofa and he admired all of the gifts that they and the Royals exchanged, even though he knew what they got them already. For Will and Kate, Hamilton got some new items that you would get a normal couple from their wedding registry. They hadn’t registered anywhere, for obvious reasons, so she’d gotten them a blanket embroidered with, “The Wales” and their wedding date, and an album for their wedding pictures. 

For Harry, Angelica gave him a flask engraved with the Windsor crest, which he appreciated fondly. He was relieved to find that the Royals, having promised nothing extravagant, stuck to their word. For George, she give him a set of Transformers, he absolutely adore the show so much. For Charlotte, she give her a set of Disney Princess dolls with all of the Disney princesses. 

Kate got Angelica a pair of ballet shoes identical to ones of hers that she had admired. William and Harry’s gifts went together, as sort of a ballet kit. Harry gave her a dance bag with a ballet shoe painting screen-printed on it. William got her a beautiful ballet practice outfit, it was soft pink, with the sparkling soft pink tulle that reached below her knees, and it also come with a white stretchy leopard with the back cover. Donald was surprised that the boys had gotten her such a great gift, actually.   


“All right, my turn,” Donald proclaimed. After seeing Angelica’s gifts he felt better about giving them his. Reaching into his duffel bag full of goodies, he pulled out Kate’s gift first and handed it to her before doling out Hamilton’s, Angelica’s, William’s, and Harry’s.   
  
“Lew, you didn’t have to get us anything,” Kate said. “We were happy just to come to the show.”   
  
“Well, I’m really good at presents,” Donald told them, “and I would have felt like a jerk showing up here empty-handed.”   
  
Donald laughed and Harry gave him a scathing look. Clearing the giggles out of his throat, he instructed, “Okay, okay, unwrap!”

* * *

 

As soon as the finale music ended that night, they see Angelica go out for the curtain call. The long line of flowers sashayed out on stage and Angelica can heard catcalls erupting from the Royal Box. Trying to control his laughter, she looked up to the box, partially blinded by the spotlights. Regardless, Angelica could make out the outline of Will and Kate, their kids, her uncle and Donald clapping and standing in the box. She could also see that Hamilton was out of his seat, applauding emphatically. “Angelica!” he called out. “Yeah! That’s my niece!” She felt her cheeks get red and was glad that she was already wearing a ridiculous amount of blush. She laughed freely when the next line of dancers came out to take their bows.

Her ballet teacher was waiting in the wings with her classic smile on her face. Angelica wasn’t sure who else of importance was in the audience, but the red carpet had been rolled out while the other girls and her got ready. If she hadn’t been told about it, she wouldn’t have even known it had happened. 

“Angelica. Your uncle and his friends wish to visit with you. Miss Rose has kindly offered up her dressing room.”   
  
The little fox girl eyes widened. Ashley Rose was letting her into her dressing room? Oh dear… she was going to be in trouble after this one. Turning to her friend, she assured her that she’d meet back up with her in the corps dressing room and followed her dance teacher. The wings of the Opera House were drafty and she shivered, despite the fact that she was covered in a sheen layer of sweat. The lights made the stage feel like the center of the sun and the contrast was shocking. Her teacher stopped in front of a black door with a gold nameplate on it. Inscribed on it was, “Miss Victoria White,” in loopy cursive. Even the sign was intimidating and it was hard to read for Angelica since she couldn’t read it in cursive.   
  
When her teacher opened the door, she had to gasp. The room was huge, and covered in flowers. There were so many flowers that they were giving off a wonderful fragrance. There was a bouquet of roses on the dressing table in front of the mirror, and a huge stand-up laurel with a congratulatory ribbon on it. There were lilies and more roses and tulips and baby's breath. There was a vanity and a soft, leather couch and one of those folding screens to change behind. There were three extra pairs of pointe shoes and two pink tutus. “This is amazing,” Angelica told her teacher.   
  
With her mouth in a terse line, her teacher placed her hands on her hips. “Well Angelica, if you keep up your good work, you may be able to have this dressing room to yourself one day.” Before the little fox girl could respond to this oddly delivered compliment, her teacher brushed past her and out of the room. While she waited for her uncles, her uncle friends, the Wales brothers and Kate and her children, she turned to look at herself in the mirror. 

Suddenly she wished that they wasn’t going to see her with a full face of makeup. Figuring that Rose wasn’t going to miss it if she dabbed a little cold cream on her face, Angelica swiped off some of her blue eyeshadow and pink blush. Her hair crackled as she took out the hairnet and bobby pins that were holding her bun in place and ran her hands through it. Angelica felt like she looked slightly more like herself when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and barely had time to say hello before the seven of them burst into the room with Kate kids holding a bouquet of pink roses.

Kate and Hamilton talking animatedly about how well she done.   
  
“You were beautiful, Angelica! You looked amazing! I’m so proud!”

“The best dancer in the corps, no doubt.”   
  
“If the company doesn’t hire you in three years, they’re absolutely mad.”   
  
“You could dance for Moscow.”   
  
Angelica giggled and blushed as the kids handed her a bouquet of pink roses, which she kindly accepted. She kissed them on the cheek and they congratulated her, in a more normal tone than their parents and their uncle. 

“You were beautiful Angelica.” Charlotte smile.   


“Thanks you Charlotte,“ she smile.   
  
Kate looked around the room and blinked. “Wow. This is quite a nice dressing room.”

“I know, it’s for the prima ballerina,” Angelica told her.   
  
When she bit her lip, she could tell that there was something else she wanted to say. “What’s up?” she pressed.   
  
“My teacher just said something weird before you guys came in. She said if I keep up my good work, I could have this dressing room one day.”   
  
“Well that’s a good thing,” Donald insisted.   
  
Shrugging, Angelica told her, “I don’t know, she sounded kind of a little bit pissed when she said it. Anyway, let’s not worry about it.” Angelica sipped some water bottle.

* * *

Later on, there was a Christmas party that’s held at in Kensington palace. Everyone was having a great times, the children’s were having a wonderful time too. Harry and Donald were spending time together.

“Want to join me on the balcony?”   
  
“I’d love to,” Donald smiled at him and let him lead the duck outside. “Oh duck it’s cold!”   
  
Chuckling, Harry wrapped his thick wool coat around both of them. “I’m glad we talked,” he murmured into Donald white feather.   
  
Donald rested his head on his chest. He always smelled so good. How did he do that? “So am I,” Donald sighed. Then, looking up at him, Donald tilted his head to one side. “Isn’t this weird?”   
  
“Isn’t what weird?”   
  
Giggling, Donald answered, “I don’t know. I feel like Cinderella.”   
  
Harry considered this. “See, here’s the problem I’ve always had with Cinderella.” Donald smirked, waiting for him to theorize. “The prince in that story gets far too much credit. If you think about it, all the work was done by Cinderella, and her mouse friends, and her Fairy Godmother. Her ‘people,’ so to speak.” In this analogy, Angelica and Kate and William kids would be the mice friends, Hamilton the Fairy Godmother. His heart warmed. “The prince just had to show up to the ball.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Donald agreed slowly. “Right. Are you ready for your present now?” Harry ask. 

Donald look at him with a big smile and happy expression. “You got a present! Well then. Hand it over, Wales.”

Harry pulling a second envelope out of his jacket pocket. When Donald opened it, there was a two tickets. It was a tickets to leave UK airport and go to Paris. 

It took a minute for him to realize who the second ticket was for. “We… we’re going to Paris?!?” Donald blinked up at him.

Harry nodded. “We’ll fly back across the pond so we can celebrate the New Year together.”   
  
Donald heart warmed and he threw his arms around his neck. “Harry, thank you. This is the best Christmas gift ever.” 

Harry squeezed Donald back and murmured, “I love you, Lew,” into his white feather.

“I love you, too,” Donald promised, and wiped at his eyes.  
  
“Happy Christmas, Lewis.”  
  
“Merry Christmas, Harry.” Donald stood on his tiptoes and pressed his mouth to his. When Donald was standing back down on his flat feet, Harry pressed their foreheads together. Their breath appeared in foggy puffs between them. And they just stood there for a second, beaming at each other, giggling for no reason. Donald was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Three years later**

And so, three years have pass, the case of Donald disappeared have been close. Donald family and friends, and even the public people were very angry and mad at Scrooge decision to call off the search of Donald disappeared. Even Goldie hear a new about Donald disappeared and she was mad at Scrooge McDuck calling a case off. But Scrooge McDuck did want to continue the case but he know that he must respect his nephew wish in his letter.

But the kids, have secretly continued the case in those three years. They are trying to find a clues that could help them to find their uncle. But all of their clues lead to them nothing and death end.

The duck was wearing a red shirt with red head on his red, another duck was wearing his blue shirt and his mother Pilot jacket. And last a female duck was wearing a lavender tank top with purple skirt on the bottom and she have short hair with purple bow on her left side.

“Okay!” Huey said, as he told everyone’s in their room. “We check everywhere in the city, we have check his favorites places but he’s nowhere to be found. But what else are we missing?” He said as he press his pencil on his lip.

They have up together a finding Donald board with Donald picture in the middle. They put a map beside it with a red X-mark. They don’t want to give up and move on to their life! They want to find their uncle and give him a deeply apology for what they have done to him.

“Well, Maybe we didn’t search somewhere else!” Webby reply, “and where the duck is Louie!?” She exclaimed as she look around the room. Louie was nowhere to be found.

And then, the door busted open as they saw a teenage duck, with black shirt, gold chain around his neck, and a green jacket. It was Louie. It look like he was ran out of the air and it seem that he was running. And in his hand was a roll up magazine.

“Louie!” Dewey look at his little triplets brother. “Where in the duck have you been!?” 

“Guys!” Louie said as he took a deep breath. “You won’t believe what I found in the people magazine!!!” Louie unroll the magazine and it reveals a picture of the prince of England and the strange duck that resemble their uncle. The text read, “ROYAL ENGAGEMENT! PRINCE HARRY IS GOING TO MARRY LEWIS DUCK! IT WILL BE A FIRST EVER ROYAL SAME-SEX WEDDING IN HISTORY!”

“Wait! Let me see that!” Huey smack a magazine from Louie, he look at the picture on the cover. It was Prince Harry in the suit, with a duck that was also wearing a suit.

“OMD!” Huey shouted. “That’s Unca Donald!” They look at him as if he is insane. 

“Wait what!?”

“Are you sure!!”

Huey look at him. “I’m not kidding you guys! This guys IS clearly Unca Donald! Look at them!” Huey place the picture of him and Lewis Duck side by side. And indeed he was, he look a lot like Donald Duck. Same feature, same body type, and same height.

“We have to tell Unca Scrooge!!!” They all nodded as they exited the room and went to find Scrooge McDuck.

Meanwhile in Donald boathouse, Launchpad was sitting in Donald bed. He was holding his sailor hat in his hand. “I miss you Donald,” he said as he press the hat  to his beak and kiss it. “I love you.” He said. Yes, you heard him, he have a crush on him, since the moment he first saw him. It was like a Cupid have shot a arrow Launchpad heart. He love the way Donald handle the situation to his boys, he love how thoughtful, caring, funny, and friendly he is and many more he could describes of his personality. 

But, he never got to chance to say it. Donald runaway from his home, move somewhere else where they don’t find him. 

BING

Launchpad blink tears out of his eyes and answer the text message he got. And that where his eyes went big as he drop the sailor hat onto the floor.

DEWEY: WE KNOW WHERE UNCA DONALD IS!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	15. Chapter 15

When they arrived at St. James’s Palace, Charles was waiting for them with several gold folders with calligraphy on them that spelled out, “Westminster Abbey,” or “Windsor Castle,” and “St. Paul’s Cathedral.” Seeing Donald panicked face, Charles hurriedly added, “Don’t feel like you have to do it in London. You can do it at any of our estates, Canongate Kirk or Balmoral, if you want a more private ceremony. Technically, you don’t even have to allow it to be televised.”  
  
“Oh, thanks,” Donald took the Windsor folder, looking at Harry.   
  
He got the signal. “This is all great, Dad. We’ll have a look.”   
  
Charles nodded slowly and left them to discuss it. The message was clear: they needed far more time than we actually had, so they were just going to have to make some quick decisions. A normal person would bring all of this information home, consult budgets, times, dates, see what they agreed upon as a couple. Donald and Harry had to decide where they’d say their vows in front of thousands of people right here, right now.   
  
When the door shut behind Charles, Donald took a deep breath and flopped down on the couch. Fanning himself with the Westminster Abbey folder, he stated, “Well this is out.”   
  
“What is?”   
  
“Westminster,” Donald told him. “We can’t do it there, not after Will and Kate. It look lovely since I watch their wedding back then but I kinda don’t want to have the wedding here, let try somewhere else.”

Harry nodded slowly. Their options were narrowing, but they were both cautious as to the obvious choice here. Donald didn’t know if he’d be open to having their wedding there, given the associations that would be made, and he didn’t want to make him do something he didn’t want to do. Clearing his throat, he suggested, “Well um…there’s always Windsor.”  
  
Donald cringed. Harry’s father and step-mother had been married there, and he and his ex-wife Meghan also got married in Windsor Chapel. And he’d be damned if he was going to do anything that resembled something Camilla had done in any way. Their relationship was complicated since he and Harry are officially a couple. Then again…St. Paul’s probably wasn’t the best karma, given the last wedding…but maybe that could be part of it. Maybe it would be better that way, and help erase some of the sadness that came with the memories, and ease the heartache from the gaping vacuum created by one missing guest.   
  
Looking up at Harry through his eyes, he tried to gauge his reaction. He sat down next to the duck and planted a big, sloppy kiss on his mouth. “I’m really glad you said that,” he confessed, even though he hadn’t said anything. “I wanted it there, but I wasn’t sure you did.”   
  
“I think it’s the only decision I’m sure I want to make,” Donald confirmed, squeezing his arms around his shoulders. Harry nuzzle right beside his cheek and Donald shivered. Okay, to him, so being engaged was pretty fun, so far.   
  
Charles came back in, with a man in red carrying tea, and cleared his throat. Harry and Donald separated and he looked up at his father. “We’ve decided.”   
  
“Oh?” Charles asked.   
  
“Yeah. We decided…” Harry cleared his throat and looked at Donald. Donald nodded at him, allowing him to go one. “We decided St. Paul’s.”   
  
Charles paused, then blinked. “Really?”   
  
Donald smiled at him and Harry nodded. “Yeah.”   
  
Charles smiled and he let out a relieved breath. “Well…I think that will be beautiful.” Smiling, Donald rested his head on Harry’s shoulder, feeling like he could burst from happiness.   
  
As the man in red poured tea for the three of them, Donald placed a hand on Harry’s knee. The fact that they’d made the first big decision together was making him feel a lot better about all of it. They’d been engaged for half a week and they already had a venue. That was a lot more than most couples. There was still a pretty long list of things they needed – invitations, food, the flowers, the music, the suit - but at least they had this one under their belt.   
  
“Now, Lewis, I don’t want to pressure you,” Prince Charles gently warned Donald, “but I really think you should consider using Highgrove for catering.”   
  
Harry laughed. “Dad! Are you trying to get use our wedding for your business?”   
  
Charles gave him a deadpan stare. “Oh, believe me, I think I’ll be losing far more than I’ll make.” Sitting back, he offered, “I’m just saying that I personally think it would be nice to have locally grown food from a sustainable farm.”   
  
“Highgrove isn’t the only sustainable farm in Britain,” Harry pointed out.   
  
“I think it’s a good idea,” Donald agreed. “It’s the easiest choice, isn’t it?”   
  
“What? No, that’s a stupid idea,” Harry shook his head. “If we use Highgrove, people will be angry that we didn’t use another local business.”   
  
“If you don’t, people will be angry that the wedding is being paid for by them and you’re running up the bill when you have a perfectly good resource to yourselves,” Charles pointed out.   
  
“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Donald admitted.   
  
Charles and Harry both turned to him, blinked at the duck for a second, and then burst into laughter. Wiping under his eyes, Prince Charles acknowledged, “You’re quite funny, Lewis.” Donald decided not to tell him that he wasn’t making a joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	16. Chapter 16

It was 5:00 pm, Donald was in his room in Hamilton house, the wedding is two days away, he decided to best to call his family and his friends to let them know that he’s okay, he’s didn’t want his Uncle Scrooge and his three nephews to come to the wedding, but he will invited all of his friends to the wedding.

Donald took a deep breath, and he began dial the number on the phone. He waited, he took a deep breath again as he press his phone to his ear. And that where he hear his uncle phone. 

_ “Hello? Who is this?” _

“Unca Scrooge?” He began to speak.

_ “Donald!?” Scrooge scream, “thank goodness you alright! Kids! It your uncle!!!”  _

Donald can hear his nephews voices on the phone.

_ “Unca Donald!? Is that you!!!” _

_ “You alive!!!” _

_ “We miss you!!!” _

_ “We all missed you lad," Scrooge McDuck said. _ _   
_ _ “We want you to come home and we love you Donald…” _

Though, Donald didn't buy it.   
  
"No you all not! You all doesn't love me, you all just wants to cause more pain because I have bad luck," Donald said coldly.

_ "That's not true," Huey returned. _ __   
  
Unexpectedly, tears started to form in Donald's eyes.   
  
"Yes it is! I was nothing more but a puppet. You…you would always put me into more damage and depression you all give to me, you would always drag me into dangerous adventure that could got me kill, and Scrooge McDuck would even stomp on my hopes and dreams, that was my family!"   
  
Breaking down, Donald started to cry.   
  
"You're not them. You wouldn't save me from the water; I almost drown if you all could even tried to save me! And I will never come back! This is my home! This is where I truly belong! This is where I can make new dreams! New hopes! And everything! And I wouldn't let you take that away from me!!!”

_ "Donald, they are immensely sorry for-" Panchito suddenly on the phone but was cut of by his good friend Donald. _

"Let me stop you right there Panchito." Donald says. "Before you even begin to apologize or anything like that, let me set one thing straight between us. I will not return home,  **period** . I have my own place to stay in the Uk, and absolutely refuse to leave them just to return to the family who betrayed me. And the royal family all treated me with kind, love, and respect that I deserved. They even appreciate me for everything I did for them. And I will not leave them. Got it?"   
  
Donald could tell this caused heartbroken looks among almost all their faces. Except for one.   
  
_ Scrooge began to said. "Donald-" _ __   
  
"Don't even start!" The sailor duck yells at his former uncle. A few flinch at his outburst. "You can't tell me what to do Unca Scrooge, cause as if you didn't already notice, I am an adult now! I can do whatever I want! And decided on what I want! But I would never listen to you again after what you did!" Scrooge was so hurt by Donald words as Donald still continue going. ”You did encourage them to go on an adventure behind my back ending up in a life-endangering situation seems quite dangerous and you all could almost get a kill. But you only think about is more money, more treasures, and more adventure. You never listen what I said.” 

Donald continue going. ”You only care about money and think about becoming richer and more famous than other rich people. You build a rocket and didn’t tell me! You were indeed WAS responsible for the Spear of Selene and Della death! You trick them, lies to them, and you told them for not telling me about where they go. It like you never trust me.” Donald then take a deep breath with hot tears going down on his white feather cheek.

_ ”But I do trust you Lad-----” _

”LIAR!!!!! I think I deserves more respect. You and the kids didn’t respect me and didn’t appreciate me for everything I sacrificed for you! You went to your parents home and you didn’t even bother to take me with you and went behind my back!? Let also not forget that you didn’t even bother to let me out of the closet!!! Also, I’m getting marry! To Prince Harry! All of you are not coming to my wedding of me and Prince Harry, all my friends are invite!!! I WILL SPENT MY ENTIRE LIVE AS A ROYALTY AND I WILL NEVER. GO. BACK. HOME!!!!” 

Donald then hang up the phone as he put his hands to his eye with tears coming out. Hamilton and Angelica walk in, as they sat beside him on the bed, Angelica give him her handkerchief again as he wipe his tears away. Donald sat there, sniffling for a minute, looking down into his hands twisting in his lap. He hiccupped a few times and Angelica raised his chin with her index finger, so he was looking her in the eye. “You can trust us.”   


Donald stomach flopped slowly with nerves as he timidly asked, “Can we go to your mom House?”   
  
Frowning, Hamilton turned to him. “Why?”   
  
Donald gave him a look, hoping that now would be one of those times he could read his mind, and shrugged. Thankfully, he knew exactly what he was trying to say, and they went to his car and began drove to Hamilton mother House. When they got there for a minutes, they got off and went to knock on Mother of Hamilton door. 

Donald suddenly got incredibly nervous, and he must have looked it because Angelica gave his hand a squeeze. When Miss. Brown open a door in her pajamas and a bathrobe, and he felt a little embarrassed, as well as guilty for making her get out of bed. They greet her with a small smile. 

“Sorry, I hope you weren’t sleeping,” Donald apologized.   
  
“Quite all right dear, I was just reading,” she assured him.   
  
They enter and went to the living room as Miss. Brown went to fetch some tea, later she came back into the room and set tea before them. Donald hands were shaking so bad that he could hardly add sugar into his tea without spilling it all over the place. Miss. Brown looked at her son and her granddaughter for an explanation, but they just turned to Donald, waiting for the duck to speak up. Donald bit down on his beak and gave him a pleading look, but he shook his head. “I think you should be the one to do it.”   
  
“Right,” Donald mumbled. Then, turning to Miss. Brown, Donald tried to take a deep breath and hold it together long enough to explain himself and ask what he had come here to ask. “Um…you probably know that all of my family…isn’t going to come to my wedding expect my closest friends.”   
  
Ms. Hamilton nodded slowly. “Yes, my son have call me before you three came here.”   
  
Donald cleared his throat…a couple of times. “Well…I was wondering if…if maybe you would walk me down the aisle.” When he finally mustered up the courage to look at hed, Miss Brown eyes had widened in surprise. “You don’t have to,” Donald hurriedly tried to cover his tracks. “It was a stupid idea, forget I even said anything.”   
  
She held up a hand and Donald pursed his lips. “No, of course.” Taking a deep breath, she nodded. Reaching forward, Miss. Brown took his hands in both of his. “It would be an honor, my sweet Donald.”   
  
For the first time out of all of this turmoil, I didn’t try to hold back my tears. Donald just let them flow. “Thank you.”   
  
Angelica leaned over and kissed his cheek, and Donald felt like his heart was going to burst. Maybe his past was ruin. Maybe he came from a bad family like Cinderella stepfamily. But he was making a new one with the people in this room. He was getting a second chance.

* * *

 

Back in McDuck Manor, everyone was silent after they received a call from Donald. Donald friends were very disappointed at his family for what they have treated him. ”I can't believe how you treat Donald like that!!” Panchito exclaimed as he looks at the richest duck in the world. ”How could you!?!” The rooster yell. ”After what you did to Donald, how could you treat him like that!?!”

”My friend, please…” Jose tries his best to calm the rooster down. ”Yelling isn't going to solve everything.” 

But Panchito didn't listen to him as he keep yelling at Scrooge. ”After what Donald write in his letter what true… You all treat him nothing and you didn't respect or appreciate him!!! You convince this Liu Hai to take Donald as his prisoner instead of Gladstone!!! Are you out of your damn mind!?!? Even when Liu Hai is severely malnourished due to absorbing Donald's bad luck but what would happen if he does indeed keep Donald as his prisoner!?! Think about what horrible things he could do to Donald!!! Did you have any idea what pain you are causing him!!” Panchito yells at McDuck face. 

Scrooge McDuck could see the fire and agony in the rooster eyes. He never thought about that ever since that incident. He never thought about what would happen if Liu Hai does keep Donald as his prisoner.

“We will talk about this tomorrow morning, but right now.” Panchito took a deep breath, “me and Jose are packing up and going to the royal wedding. And we are not going to convince him to come back home.” Panchito march and stomp away as Jose then look at them, “I’ll calm him down.” He said, he went and chase him.

Launchpad run out the room and go to the McDuck garden. And a words echo in Launchpad mind.    
  
_ I’m getting married... _ _   
_   
Launchpad felt a watering up in his eye.   
  
_ to Prince Harry... _ _   
_   
He let his tears go from his eyes.   
  
_ live my entire life as a royalit... _ _   
_   
"Hah, hah, hah." Launchpad took a breath and stop in front of Donald boathouse.   
  
_ as a royalit... _ _   
_   
_ "Donald is getting married..." _ Launchpad began to speak in his mind.  _ "To Prince Harry."  _  He let his tear fell down on his cheek.  __ "I didn’t get to chance to say I love, but... I have to let him go!" He began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	17. Chapter 17

In the far end of Duckburg, on a stormy night, hiding out in a foreboding mountain, the Duck female who everyone know her, Magica de Spell walk down the stairs excited for this night.   
  
"I need a finest dress. Find me some perfume. I want to look my best." Magica de Spell command. As she use her magic to bring what she need. “I’m going to a royal wedding." She said as she slams down a newspaper that reads, "First Ever Royal Gay Wedding,  Prince Harry is going to married Lewis Duck". 

Magica then look at the picture of Harry and Lewis Duck, and that where she saw that in the newspaper, Lewis Duck is actually Donald. Then, Magica have a idea. 

"I have a idea." Magica evilly laughs. "I will crush the royal family of their glory." She then takes the newspaper and tears it to shreds. Magica cackles as thunder and lightning cracks along the sky, the rain pours heavily like tears.

* * *

In the Sunchaser, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, the two caballeros and Launchpad were on their way to UK and to the royal wedding uninvited. They were alooking of sleep and they will wake up when they’d arrive to UK. Everyone was sleeping except Launchpad and Dewey, Launchpad was piloting the plane as Dewey was looking at the royal wedding new and watching the royal wedding livestream on YouTube. “Can’t believe that Unca Donald is getting married.” said Dewey.

“Yeah, I know,” Launchpad said, not caring at all. “LP?” Dewey ask him. “Are you okay? You have been acting strange? Is something bothering you?”

Launchpad let out a sigh as he look at Dewey, “it just… that I…”

“You have a crush on my uncle don’t you?” Dewey finished the sentence for him. “Y-yes…” Launchpad finally attempt, “I do have a crush on your uncle Donald. I love him so much.” Dewey listen carefully as he nodded his head that he began to understand. 

“I love him how he take care of you and your brother and your family. I love how he can handle the situation and how he love you so much. But now, he’s going to marry the prince of england. I will never get to tell him my feeling for him and how I love him.” He said as he felt tears rising up.

* * *

 Donald walks into his bedroom in the hotel where he, Hamilton, Kate, his bridesmaids and pageboys are staying tonight. Donald sighed, feeling his tears forming at his eyes, he cannot stop thinking after the emotional phone call he did from yesterday. Donald then looks at the bouquet of blue roses by the bedside and sighs. Donald smiles as he begins to sing.

“I was fine with someone

who would come into my life now and again.”

He sang softly, even though there was no need to since the wall is bulletproof so they couldn't hear him anyway.

"I was fine.   
I'd been sure   
that they never really mattered until he.

I was fine   
when he came,   
And you fought like it was all some silly game   
  
Over me.   
Who I choose.   
After all those years, I never thought you’d lost."   
  
Donald hung his head low as he walked through the closed door and out into the bedroom balcony, singing even softer as a tear rolled down his cheek.   
  
"It's over, isn't it?   
Isn't it?   
Isn't it over?   
  
It's over, isn't it?   
Isn't it?   
Isn't it over?   
  
I won, and I chose him,   
And he loves you, now I'm gone.   
It's over, isn't it?   
Why can't I move on?"   
  
With eyes closed, he waltzed over into a beam of moonlight that made its way into the house as a flood of memories flowed through his mind, he suddenly have a crush on Launchpad. All of them filled with moments with Launchpad; when they met, the times they spent drinking together, even the times when they just talked.    
  
"Fight and glory,   
Reinvention.   
battle for good,   
His attention."   
  
He smiled softly, his singing growing a bit louder and more powerful as he was side by side with Launchpad.   
  
"Out in daylight,   
My potential.   
Bold, precise,   
Experimental."   
  
He stopped dancing and frowned, staring at the world outside the window where the moonlight entered, straight up at the full moon above.   
  
"Who am I now in this world without him?   
Petty and dull, with the nerve to doubt him."   
  
He grit his teeth slightly, looking down. His chest began to hurt from the heartbreak. Images of the royal wedding of him and Harry through his head as he continued to sing out his emotions. Did Launchpad feel this way as well?   
  
"What does it matter? It's already done.   
Now I've got to be there for Harry side!"   
  
He looked back up at the moon, which was now covered by a cloud, its bright light no longer shining on him. He sighed again.   
  
"It's over, isn't it?   
Isn't it?   
Isn't it over?   
  
It's over, isn't it?   
Isn't it?   
Isn't it over?"   
  
He danced away from the window, his eyes closed as he let his feelings guide him in his movements once again, his singing more intense than ever.   
  
"You won, and you chose him,   
And he loves you, now I'm gone!"   
  
He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling, his breathing heavy after the high note. He gulped, taking a shaky breath, before continuing.   
  
"It's over, isn't it?   
Why can't I move on?"   
  
He continued to stand still in his position, letting the tears stream from his eyes and fall to the floor. Softer than ever, just barely above a whisper, he sang out one last line.   
  
"It's over, isn't it?   
Why can't I move on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Donald sing is from Steven Universe. And please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	18. Chapter 18

“You look absolutely stunning Lewis,” Angelica told him.    
  
Donald agree, he look absolutely stunning and handsome. The suit was perfect. The suit is made from white wool gabardine with satin face lapels and a tuxedo stripe pant. The vest style features inverted flap pockets, wide notch double-chest lapels, and silver metal buttons. And he also wore a white tuxedo suit. The style combines classic wool gabardine with luscious satin on the lapels and tuxedo stripe. The buttons are a gorgeous brushed metal. And it also have a cape on his tuxedo jacket which is long.   
  
In his hand was a wonderful bouquet. It have Burgundy and ivory brides shower bouquet made with quality artificial roses, calla lilies, forget-me-nots(the white one), stephanotis, and finished with ivy and lily of the valley. And of course, he have a tradition sprigs of myrtle in his bouquet. He have read that many royal brides across the generations have chosen to carry a sprig of Myrtle, which represents love, in their bouquets. And what make him even amazing is that the flowers that matches his bouquet was use as his shoulder pats.   
  
He couldn’t believe that this was him – that he was the duck standing in this beautiful suit, that he was the man who was about to marry the love of his life, in a beautiful cathedral, in a romantic fairytale ceremony, surrounded by so many people who loved them. “Kate,” Donald looked back at her. She smiled and turned to open the velvet box with the Windsor crest monogram on it. Angelica handed him a few tissues and he dabbed at his eyes. “Thank you.”    
  
“All right, the finished touch” Kate revealed, taking the sparkling crown out of the box. It was The George IV State Diadem Crown.   
  
Donald sucked in another breath as she placed it onto the crown of Donald head. “I think I’m blind,” Hamilton pretended to shield his eyes from the thousands of glittering diamonds.    
  
Again, the girls present described his look to the girls who weren't before they all told each other they loved each other and hung up. There was a knock on the door and Donald looked around the room, trying to figure out who wasn’t already there. Hamilton frowned. “I’ll see who it is. They wouldn’t let anyone up who wasn’t allowed,” Hamilton figured out loud. When he returned from answering the door, he was carrying a large bouquet of blue rose. “These are for you, Your Royal Highness,” Hamilton smiled at the duck as he bow his head. “There’s a card.”    
  
Donald inhaled the sweet scent that the flowers were giving off for about a second before Alice let out a screech. “Lewis!"    
  
Hamilton, doing his duty as the best man, held his hand up. "Alice, we have to address him by his full title today."   
  
Alice glare intensified. "YOUR ROYAL HIGHNESS THE DUKE OF BIRCHWOOD ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? GET THOSE MONSTROSITIES AWAY FROM HIM NOW BEFORE HE GETS POLLEN ALL OVER MY MASTERPIECE!”    
  
Laughing harder than he had in a long time, if ever, he handed off the flowers before Kate plucked the card out for DOnd.    
  
_ Lewis –    
  
I cannot wait to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. I wish I could be there with you this morning. Don’t be nervous – you’ll be wonderful. I am so lucky that you have agreed to be my wife, and to help me through the journey we’re about to go on together. I love you with everything. I’ll see you soon.    
  
-Harry    
_   
“Tissues! Tissues!” Kate called out, desperately searching the room for the box of tissues. She found some, tore them out of the box, and handed them to him.    
  
Donald dabbed under his eyes and turned to Hamilton. “I hope I can control it,” He told the fox.    
  
“Good luck,” he said, sounding hopeless.    
  
There was another knock on the door, and then it opened with no one answering it. Donald knew it was Penny before she bellowed out, “Marci, you’re supposed to leave in ten minutes, and we need Kate, and Hamilton down with the pageboys and flower girls in fifteen!”    
  
With that, Donald started to panic, just a little. How was he supposed to do this without Kate, and Hamilton? How was he supposed to do this?    
  
Kate had also started to panic, apparently, as she immediately burst into tears. “You look so beautiful, Lewis,” she hugged the duck.    
  
“Kate, don’t crinkle it,” Donald warned.    
  
She only hugged harder. “I don’t care and this is your wedding day, I’ll crinkle your suit if I have to.”    
  
“OH NO YOU WON’T!” Alice shrieked.    
  
When Donald pulled away from the hug,  “we’ll be fine,” she assured him with a heart-wrenching smile. “We’ll see you soon.”    
  
When she left, Donald stomach felt like someone was stretching it like Silly Putty. Donald gulped.    
  
Alice tried to straighten out his veil which measures about seventeen foot long which is a same foot like his cape. and which was quite long. It wasn’t as long as Princess Diana or Meghan Markle long veil, ever since Donald watched the last wedding… Alice had obliged, although she’d spent a lot of time threatening him about what would happen if it got wrinkled. Finally, Penny poked her head back in the suite and called out, “Kate! Hamilton! Time to go!”    
  
Kate turned to him. “How do you feel?” she asked.    
  
“Ready,” Donald nodded, surely.    
  
“I remember that feeling.” And then, faking a curtsy, she said, “I have nothing left to teach you, Grasshopper.”   
  
“Thank you sensei,” Donald reply as they began to giggled before he reached out and squeezed her hand. “Really, I couldn’t have done this without your help.” She smiled kindly at him. “Can you believe we’re here? I mean, three years ago, would you have thought –“    
  
“Yes,” she nodded before he could even finish the question. “Yes, I always knew you two would end up together.” Then, she took a deep breath and looked down at her watch. “Penny’s going to kill us,” she told Hamilton before turning back to him and, with a sigh, telling him, “You look so lovely, Lewis.” She gave him a kiss on the forehead before opening the door to leave, and Donald got a glimpse of Penny’s disapproving face for a second before the door shut again.    
  
Then Hamilton just beamed at him and tried to blink his tears back, unsuccessfully. “I’m so proud of you, Lewis.” He hugged him and they both sniffled, just a little.    
  
And then he left, too, and it was just him… and half a dozen girls who were primping him. “Can I… just be alone for a minute?” Donald requested. Alice, his designer and stylist for once in her life, knew when to shut her mouth. She nodded and gestured for the other to leave the room. Donald drew in a deep breath, looking at his reflection again, and then…then it hit him. He is a first royal groom to wear a veil and holding the bouquet in history. Donald was the only person in this room, right now. It was maybe the last time in his life that I’d ever be completely and totally alone.    
He will live his life as a Duke of Birchwood, yes, that’s the title that her royal majesty, the queen, give him and Harry a royal title. He will never see his family again, he will forget about them, he will move on of his first crush, Launchpad. he will spent his life as a royal. Here in the United Kingdom.   
  
Just as he thought that, his phone buzzed on the bed.    
  
_Leaving CH now. Can’t wait to see you. –H._   
  
Taking a deep breath, Donald closed his eyes, reminding myself that it was worth it. His heart fluttered, just as it had back then. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed when the door softly clicked open again. Opening his eyes, Donald looked in the mirror to see coming up behind him.   
  
“Flora Brown is here.” She’d been transported from Clarence House, and they’d driven in a wide loop to avoid the Cathedral on the way to the hotel. She was supposed to stop in the lobby to pick him up, and apparently, that time had come. “Are you ready to go down?”    
  
“Absolutely,” Donald answered, and then he, his stylist Alice, and her assistants, and they all made out way down to the lobby of the hotel.    
  
Flora Brown was waiting, looking every bit the part of the british lady in her dress. She wore a blue knee length satin back crepe dress with a unique beaded bodice and matching ¾ length sleeved jacket. In her head was a fascinator, the fascinator is hand made cotton base fabric, stiffened and stitched to perfection in Irina Srdarev Couture Millinery. The hat is decorated with tulle and satin bow and is trimmed with pearls. Alice and her assistants fixed his wedding veil train as Flora Brown drew in a deep breath and gave him a small smile.   
  
“Lewis Duck, you look absolutely handsome,” she sighed. “like a real life prince from the fairytale.”   
  
“Thank you,” Donald bowed his head.    
  
She held an arm out and the group of them left the hotel, past the staff, who were lined up, formally waiting to bid them goodbye. They waved to them and quickly thanked them for their help as Penny went outside to make sure the car was at the end of the walkway that would protect the suit from the cameras until the last possible second.    
  
“Your Royal Highness, we’re ready for you,” The bear ducked her head in. It took Donald a moment to realize that she was talking to then. Blinking, Donald smiled at Miss. Brown  and made his way out the door. Even though he was shielded by white sheets, Donald could still tell that the cameras were flashing wildly. It was more than he had ever seen – like just one long stream of white light, like what getting into Heaven would have been like, if he ever stood any chance…and if the light at the end of the tunnel were actually the open door of an antique glass-top car, and not the pearly gates.    
  
The driver opened the door and slid in. Alice stayed behind to put his veil and his cape in so it wouldn’t get wrinkled. For what seemed like a second, Donald caught a glimpse of the crowd, heard them cheering him on. Donald smiled lovingly at them and waved as they pulled away from the curb. They were so excited for him, it was touching. It made him think about all the times he’d been angry about people prying into his life because of his bad luck.   
  
“Like this, dear,” Miss Brown said, instructing Donald on how to wave like a royal. Instead of swishing back and forth like windshield wipers, it was just a small roll of the wrist. “Very good Lewis,” she smiled as Donald waved, properly, to the crowd.    
  
In what felt like no time at all they were arriving at St. Paul’s. _My parents got married here_ , Harry had told Donald four years ago, as they’d stood on the steps, staring up at the beautiful church. Donald heart pulled, like it had back then. But sometime, his heart is telling to run while he had a chance but he don’t know why. Miss. Brown got out of the car before coming around to his side. He was relieved when Angelica, then straightened out his veil and his cape. It was comforting to see the fox ballerina girl face.   
  
He blushed as Angelica lift the cape and veil up as Donald and Miss Brown began to walk up the steps of St. Paul. “Wave, Lewis,” Miss. Brown prompted Donald.    
  
It wasn’t until she reminded the duck that there were people watching that he heard the roar of the crowd. They were shouting and clapping and waving. There were pictures being taken and film crews getting close ups. Donald took a deep breath and waved the way Miss Brown showed him. 

They entered the St. Paul and he inhaled the wonderful scent of London. Of home. The Reverend and the Dean met him there, just as they planned. “Hello Lewis Duck,” the Reverend gave the duck a friendly smile. “Don’t worry, your groom and the best men are safely waiting for you at the end of this aisle.”    
  
Looking down at the aisle, Donald admitted, “It seems really far away.”    
  
“It’ll go by quicker than you think,” he assured the duck. 

As he look behind him and see his groomsmaids and page boys began lining up. Two page boy were right behind him, behind them was were a bunch of grooms maids and behind the grooms maids was Angelica

The girls were all in heart-melting white dresses with puffy sleeve large blue sashes tied in bows around their waists, white stocking on their legs, and white Mary Janes shoes on their foot. And pretty standard groomsmaids attire, and each of them are holding a small bouquet that matches of Donald wedding bouquet that tie with a blue ribbon. 

While Angelica was was also wearing the same dress but she wore rue white lace short sleeve top which is fully lined for comfort. Followed by a stain bronze ribbon for a snug fit with Sunflower pin on the ribbon. The skirt has four layers of white tulle. One layer of lining and additional layer of lining with crinoline sewn on for extra fullness. The dress was in white ivory color. She have a flower crown on her head that matches Donald flower bouquet, she is holding a small bouquet in her hands that matches his bouquet with light blue.

But the page boys were all in what were supposed to be miniature Sandhurst uniforms. For formal events, the boys were supposed to wear black pants and red jackets with gold buttons… it kind of made them look like bull fighters, but on the little boys they were adorable. George, apparently, disagreed. Kate finally got him to stop squirming.

The music started up, Fanfare Rejoicing. It was one of the songs from Charles and Diana’s wedding, and it occurred to Donald that he was proving Katie Nicholl right. He would have hated that more if he weren’t so perfectly blissful. “You’ll have to keep me from sprinting down there,” Donald told her.    
  
She gave him a once over. “And give everyone such a brief chance to admire your suit?”    
  
“You’re right, I’ll walk. Slowly,” Donald added.    
  
She held her arm out. “Here we go, my dear.”    
  
the music began to play which is call, Canon in D which the bunch of choir singing as the music play. They began to walked down the aisle follow by the pages boys, groomsmaids, and his best man who were holding the little bridesmaids hand, Donald tried to smile at the heads of state that were present. He spotted his fellow friends Mickey and Minnie, his ex-girlfriend Daisy Duck, Goofy and his son Max, out of excitement, slipped back into an informal wave. He then saw Harry ex-wife, Meghan Markle and her mother, Doris Ragland, he give them a smile and a little wave. They chuckled and waved back.   
  
“After today, Lewis, you’ll inherit these people. All of these people. And all of the ones waiting outside. And millions of others that you haven’t seen, and never will. You’ve handled your situation so gracefully, but you’ll make mistakes. And when you do, don’t worry. Like parents, they may be disappointed, but they’ll forgive you. They’ll come around.”   
  
Suddenly, in what felt like no time at all, they were standing before the altar. Harry’s back was rigid, his shoulders broad. He looked so handsome, even from behind, in his black uniform with the ceremonial gold braids. William turned around and grinned, as Harry had at his wedding. He nudged Harry’s shoulder with his elbow and Donald knew he was saying something that would make Harry’s anticipation even worse.    
  
“There’s no one else more worthy of you, my sweet Lewis,” Miss Brown. said, blinking away her own tears.    
  
Donald smiled at her, and was about to express his gratitude – for walking him down the aisle, for welcoming him, wholeheartedly, into her life, but the staff spoke up before he could. “Right. Are you ready to get married?”    
  
Donald giggled his answer. “Yes. Absolutely yes.”    
  
He smiled kindly at him and the music ended. The second song started, it was the last song that play at Princess Diana funeral back then. Taking a deep inhale, Donald stepped up to meet Harry and stand beside his best man, Hamilton. Letting out a visible breath, he turned to him and took Donald in. His eyes started to mist and well with tears and he blinking his fair lashes together, shaking his head in disbelief. “Lewis, you… you look amazing.”    
  
Donald sighed, feeling like he could have purred and cuddled against him. Somehow, he restrained himself. Harry leaned over and, smiling so as not to have his lips read, he told the mother of Hamilton, “Thanks for taking care of him for me.”    
  
And then, in what he thought was a completely astounding coincidence (unless it wasn’t one at all, which he suspected as Miss. Brown winked at him), Flora Brown told him, “He’s all yours now.”    
  
The music ended, and the Dean started, “Dearly beloved.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	19. Chapter 19

After this cliché part of the vows, and the introduction to Donald and Harry wedding, the Dean and the Reverend switched places. Donald had to control his eye roll. This was the fire and brimstone speech. In a normal wedding, it would be the dramatic, The Graduate part – speak now or forever hold your piece. At their wedding, it was an acknowledgment of their past sins, and then speak now or forever hold your piece. At Charles and Camilla’s wedding, they had actually had to verbally admit to their past wrongdoings (i.e., having an affair) and atone for them. How humiliating. “If either of you know any impediment, why these two may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, you do now confess it. For be you well assured, that so many as are coupled together otherwise than God’s word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful.” Donald had to bite down on his lip to keep from grinning. It was just so ridiculous! Harry’s eyebrows rose as he waited and he stifled a giggle.   


“STOP THE WEDDING!!!!”   


Everyone in the entire church gasp in shock at this including the royal families. They all face forward who say it as they got up from their seats. Donald shivered slightly and turned towards the prince of England with a look intended to convey sympathetic comprehension. The prince was staring out through voice that’s coming from with a dazed shock and surprise in his eyes. In a chill shock of nameless fear Donald turn round slowly and looked in the same direction.

It was his family and his two fellow Caballeros. They have crash the wedding.

”G-Guy?!” Donald said in shock as he look his family and friends. “Lew, d-did you know them?” Harry ask. All was silent as all of the people eyes and cameras in the cathedral was on Donald. Donald gazed at them and gazed back to Harry; his eyes filled with fear and worry. Very slowly, Donald took a deep breath. ”These are my family and friends Harry.”

”Your family!? Why didn't you tell me, Lew?” Harry questions him. ”first of all, this whole time, my name isn’t Lewis Duck, my real name is Donald Duck, the nephew of the world richest duck in the world, Scrooge McDuck, And second of all. Because I didn't want to talk about them. W-why are you all here?”

“Because we all missed you lad," Scrooge McDuck said.   
“We want you to come home and we love you Donald…”

”Unca Donald!!” the teenage boys run up to Donald as they cry their eyes out and drop their knees on to the ground. "We were so worried when you run away from home! We thought something bad had happened to you and…and…!"   
  
"…We're so sorry about all those things we did to you, Unca Donald!" Dewey jumped in. Tears were now cascading down his cheeks as he buried his face in Donald's neck. "We didn't mean to make you leave! We thought we were only doing what was best for you and…!"   
  
"…And we promise to never do it again, Unca Donald! Just please…" Louie felt like he was having a panic attack from just thinking about. He grabbed on tightly to his uncle's wedding cape, afraid that if he let go his uncle would never forgive them and accept their apologies. "…Please don't leave us again and get married! We'll listen to you! We promised you can do whatever you want, but don't…never again…"   
  
"WE'RE SORRY, UNCA DONALD!" they chorused together.

Donald was a little shocked and surprised at how much his nephews had missed him. Now Donald was suddenly hug by three teenage boys who was crying. He felt terrible that his runaway had left them in such disarray. He hadn't meant to leave them for three years; at least he didn't think he did. When he took that fateful drive down that highway he was under the impression that his family and friends hated him and wanted him gone. After the hellish couple of years he endured and after being fired, dumped, and abandoned by everyone the duck honestly hadn't planned on returning at all to any of them. But now that he knew the truth, their reasoning…   
  
The older duck wrapped his arms around the triplets tighter, trying hard to not start crying himself. He cried enough already and they needed him to be the strong uncle that they had always known him to be. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not angry at anyone for what happened anymore. You all were just trying to help, and I know that you guys didn't mean for it to get out of control."   
  
"So you forgive us?" Huey, Dewey, and Louie asked, eyes shining with fear and hope.   
  
The older duck smiled back at them who were once little ducklings but now as a teenage duck. "Of course I do. Don't I always?"

Donald then look at his Uncle Scrooge, who had tears on his face.   
  
"I take it they were overjoyed?" asked Scrooge with a smile.   
  
"I certainly think so," Donald replied and returned the smile.

"Look lad," Scrooge finally managed to get out at last. "What happened all those three years ago… the pranks… the betrayed… went behind your back… and the firing, none of the people involved really meant to hurt you. And I feel terrible for the part I played in it. So I wanted to say that I'm sorry. Can you find it in your heart to forgive a foolish old man for his folly?"   
  
When the billionaire duck finished Donald felt a smile twitch on his beak. Much like hugging, the elder duck wasn't known for apologizing. "I've already forgiven you, Uncle Scrooge and I wanted to thank you for taking care of the boys during my… disappearance." He thrust out his hand and waited for his uncle to take it.

“Now,” Donald said, “how would you all like to stay here and watch me marrying to Harry?” He said them. They all smile as they began to stand over there where Hamilton are.

“Now, shall we continue the ceremony?” The Reverend spoke.

Taking a breath, the Reverend turned to Harry. His heart started to pound so hard that he was sure everyone in the cathedral could hear it. “Henry Charles Albert David, will you take  this duck to be your wedded husband, to live together according to God’s law in the holy estate of Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health? and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as you both shall lives?”   
  
With a proud smile, Harry began to said. “I…" Harry stopped, looking a little scared, he then spotted Launchpad, who was standing behind them. "I…"   
  
"Go on, your highness," The priest said to Harry.   
  
"I…" Harry said, his eyes was looking at Launchpad behind him. "I…"   
  
He notice a tears started falling down on Launchpad's face as his eyes still looking at him behind Donald family and friends that he realize that he’s heartbroken and hurt.   
  
"What's wrong?" Donald asked concerned.

Harry then sight as he look at the duck as he touch his cheek. “Lew- I mean, Donald. I alway dream to marry someone I love. But now - now I've stolen someone from someone else. I love you Donald, but you are not mine." Everyone in the entire church gasp in shock at this including the royal families. 

Harry slowly pointed a finger up to Launchpad. Launchpad then sight as he walk slowly to him. They were so shocked they couldn't speak. Harry and Launchpad took each other's hands with a smiles, Harry was going to be set right once and for all.   
  
Harry knew exactly what to do next. "This is your real Prince Charming you had been waiting for," he then told the duck taking his hand, and joining their hands together. 

“Your true love." 

The two joined hands together. Once their hands touched, they knew they were right for each other. They both looked each other in the eyes with their eyes twinkling and having bright smiles. They knew they deserved each other for sure this time.

“Do you really love me LP?” Donald ask. “Of course I do Donald!” Launchpad reply. “Since the moment I met you. You changed my life, I change your life, but now. We can both change our life, together.” The pilot said as he grab Donald hand and bring it close to his chest. “Oh Launchpad.” Donald smile, “you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to said that.” And so, Launchpad bent down to Donald level as they began to kiss. Harry then started to applause at them, then William, Kate, Hamilton, Angelica and the entire people in cathedral started to applause at them, evening Donald family and friends.

And then, this excitement and joyful day was disturbed by the purple smoke came into the cathedral window and it revealed the evil duck herself…   
  
Magica de Spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


End file.
